Desire
by Babykat570
Summary: -"Ever thought of anything you want, anything you wish, anything you desire?" Even when Sakura captured that Uchiha demon/human in a cage, he still have power over her. Because of her feelings towards him, she not sure whether to let him die/let him go.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like doing my fourth story here, since I watched this cool movie once, I think I might make it my on story of the favorite couple… if you know what I mean. So I hope you like this story better than my other three stories; enjoy.**

**There was a time when people believe a myth or a legend during ages and centuries; but as time past, people have disbelief in all of them. Everyone believed that demons aren't real, along with vampires and other mythological creatures. About everyone until one average woman discovered a demon in her village and it's…**

**Konoha Hospital…**

"Konoha Hospital, please hold… Konoha Hospital, she's not available… Konoha Hospital, sorry you have the wrong number," Ino said as she's receiving calls at the front counter. Then she spotted her best friend walking with a nurse,

"So the procedure will be held next week for the trainees?" the nurse asked,

"That's right, be sure to inform the other nurses and the medical- nins," Sakura said to her.

"Will do," the nurse said then she left her as Sakura walked up to the front counter,

"Hey Forehead," Ino said,

"Hey Ino-pig, how are all the calls?" Sakura said,

"I received too many calls and I'm starved to death, I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning and my break is in two hours, and I just lost my favorite earring," Ino said as she' s a bit stressed out. Sakura looked at her and made a sweat drop, she pulled up a small smile, "I have just the solution," she said as she go through her pocket; she pull out wrapped-up triangle sandwich. She handed over to Ino, "You can have mine," Sakura said,

"But isn't that your lunch?" Ino asked,

"Yeah, but I always cut them in two, so you can have my first half," Sakura said. Then Ino took her sandwich and made a smile, "Thanks Sakura," she said, "Anytime Ino," Sakura said. Ino was listening to some music from the radio until it was over and some people in the radio station started talking.

_"…so over the top forty, the Leaf ninjas at the Land of Fire were able to overcome against the Sound ninjas once again. Then there's breaking news… the serial killer has once again struck more victims last week. The Anbu Blackop's found two women at a hotel, and three prostitutes through the allies all murdered by the same serial killer who murdered other women, prostitute, even teenage girls over the pass few months._

_The Anbu's couldn't find any trace from the killer though, all they know that the victims that were murdered all got sharp bite marks plunged on their necks and lost a lot of blood in them. Either this serial killer's a man, or some demon? The Anbu's are still keeping a look out for him and informing everyone in every village to stay out of allies, and keep doors and windows shut. They might not know when or where the killer is or who will be the next victim._

_For all I know, no man can commit that much of a kill, only some monster, either a vampire or demon, can do that; at least that's what I know. And other news…"_

Ino changed the station and turn off the radio,

"Did he say something about a vampire or demon?" Sakura asked,

"Yeah, but he should know that monsters and demons are all just some myths; they don't exist," Ino said.

"Then what about the serial killer who murdered all those women?" Sakura asked,

"I'm not completely sure about that, for all I know that whoever murdered all those women is not snooping around in our village," Ino said. Sakura was about to say something until…

"For the last time, I'm not available for volunteering for the procedure next week," they both heard a loud voice as the turned the other way and saw…

"But Ms. Karin, we hardly have any other volunteers for the procedure and we hoped that you help along with the other trainees," the nurse said.

"Yeah, like I wanted to help out, you and all people should know better than to ask me at the last second. Apparently, I already have plans, so why don't you ask someone else like some other doctor with no sense of style," Karin said to the nurse then walked away from her.

Just as she reached the front counter, she spotted Sakura there, they both stood looking at each other eye to eye, glaring.

"Sakura," Karin said with her hand on her hip,

"Karin," Sakura said with her arms folded,

"I couldn't help but hear that you're taking extra shifts this week, must be a total waste of you working all the time," Karin said.

"You can say that but I have my ways to overcome my time," Sakura said then Karin rolled her eyes, "Whatever, working overtime is just a waste of my time, that's why my boyfriend is taking me to the club," Karin said.

"Like everyone wants to know about your plans Karin," Ino said, Karin turned to her, "True, but at least I get to spend more time with my man…" she said then slowly turned back to Sakura, "For he loves me for me…" She started walking away with a smirk on her face until she was beside Sakura, "And never some woman who gets dumped," she said then she finally walked away from the counter.

Sakura stood silent for a moment, Ino can tell on the look on her face that she became sad and hurt inside. "Don't listen to what Karin said about you Sakura, we both know she's nothing more than a slut," Ino said trying to cheer her up, Sakura didn't look at her but said, "Yeah… a slut who knows how to keep her man," then she walked away from the counter. Ino just sat on her chair and watched her best friend walk away from her, all sad and hurt,

_**"It seems like she haven't gotten over that break up she had last month,"**_ she thought deeply and then went back to work receiving calls.

"Konoha Hospital, please hold… Konoha Hospital, she's still not available… Konoha Hospital, for the thirteenth time this is not the Cugon restaurant," she said.

**Nighttime…**

Sakura finished her shifts as she walked out of the hospital, she walked through the village yet still feel sad about… what happened last month. She tried to get over her break up from her boyfriend but it hurts her inside. Sakura was on her way home, until a teenage girl appeared out of the corner, running towards her way and accidentally ran into Sakura. They both fell and hit the ground. As Sakura was getting back up, she turned to the teenager who ran into her as she has a long orange-reddish hair, freckles on her cheeks and blue eyes. As she's getting back up, Sakura saw some long grayish jacket she's wearing to cover up her very short black skirt, a sleeveless blue top; she's also wearing black high heeled boots and stockings.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sakura was about to help the teenage girl up until she gasped a little as she spotted some blood on the girl's hand. Then the teenager quickly got up to her feet and went back running, passed Sakura and away from the area. Sakura somehow followed her pace,

"No wait! You need medical attention," Sakura said to the teenager but she didn't answer or looked back, she kept on running. Sakura was chasing her through the village to some allies on the other side. The teenager ran around the corner through one of the allies, Sakura was on her tail,

"Why are you running away? You need help," Sakura yelled to her but the teenage girl ignored her and kept running,

_**"She looks scared… what is she running away from?"**_ Sakura thought, "Stop!" she yelled to the teenager until... a shadow from above passed over. Sakura quickly looked up, yet saw nothing, **_"What was that?!" _**she thought, just as looked back to where she's running, she accidentally ran over a trashcan, and fell onto the ground. Her right hand landed on a broken glass as it gave her a cut on her palm, the teenager ran around the other corner of the ally. Sakura was getting back up and the cut on her palm started bleeding,

**_"You should at least watch where you're going,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

_**"Sorry, I was just worry about that girl, I mean did you see the look on her face when she ran into us?"**_ Sakura thought as she quickly pulled out her handkerchief to cover up her palm from bleeding,

_**"You have a point, and she does have some blood on her hand… was she running away from something, or someone?"**_

_**"Maybe, but she's hurt and I need to help her before she…"**_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!"_ Sakura heard the teenage girl scream in terror.

She quickly ran up and reached towards the corner where the teenager ran into, as Sakura turned to the ally… she suddenly became frozen herself, and made a terrified look on her face like that teenager made earlier. Sakura stood still as she saw… the teenage girl being held by something… some monster. It has blue long wild hair, dark grayish paled skin and claws, and it held onto the teenager as it suck some blood from her neck. Sakura stood frozen as she watched that thing devouring the teenager,

_**"What the hell is that thing…? Some kind of demon?!"**_ Sakura thought deeply still looking terrified. Then… the demon stopped devouring the teenager as he led his bright yellow and dark black eyes at Sakura in the open. Sakura became more terrified as the demon looked at her, and she saw it's sharp white fangs as it revealed in his mouth all covered in blood.** _"It…it must be that serial killer! The one who murdered all those women,"_** Sakura thought, then the demon gave her a deathly glare and let go of the teenager, as he drop her dead body to the ground. Sakura saw the demon glare at her, it's fangs still revealing in is mouth, she started quivering in fear,

_**"What should I do? What should I do?"**_ Sakura thought,

**_"I know what we should do! RUN!!"_ Inner Sakura yelled.**

Then Sakura started running away from the area, now she still had that terrified look on her face as she run through the allies, not looking back. She never felt this scared for all her life, and that demon just murdered that teenage girl,

_**"That must be why that girl became so scared and why she's running away from me,"**_ Sakura thought,

**_"Well we should get out of here before it might get us,"_ Inner Sakura said.** Sakura ran through the allies and was able to fine the way out, she stop to get some air. While she was panting, she turned back to the ally to see if the demon was following her, but she doesn't see it following her,

_**"What was that demon anyway?"**_ Sakura thought,

**_"Don't know, don't care! Let just get out of here!"_ Inner Sakura said.** Sakura slowly turned back and was about to leave this place,… until… she gasped as she saw… the demon as it stood right in front of her.

It looked at her with it's bright yellow and dark black eyes, revealing it's white fangs in his mouth. Sakura quivers in fear even more as if she felt death has approached her, though, as Sakura took a good look at the demon, it look much like a human… a man so to speak. He looked at her as he takes few steps forward towards her, Sakura started taking few steps backward from him. He was getting close to her though she's getting away from him… until she hit a wall behind her and dropped her handkerchief. The demon/human was close to her as he stood in front of her, then he placed his hand on the wall, beside Sakura's head but touching her pink strands of hair. He moved his head closer to her face, as Sakura felt him breathing on her face, and her heart is beating fast.

The demon/human was close to her face as he smells some of her perfume but mostly the smell of her blood, then his other hand started touching her smooth face, but Sakura felt his claws as it touches her cheek then down to her lips. She wanted to escape from him but she feared that; if she runaway, he might kill, if she doesn't runaway, he still might kill her. Sakura kept still as she noticed the demon moved away from her face and went near her neck.

_**"Oh shit!"**_ Sakura thought loudly as she now felt him breathing on her neck. The demon can smell the warm blood flowing in her system, then he opened his mouth revealing his white fangs, he was closing in on her neck and used his tongue to lick her skin. Sakura felt her skin crawls as the demon just licked her neck and she felt the tip of his fangs touching her neck, no doubt about he was going to bite her,

**_"This is it! This is the end for us!"_ Inner Sakura screamed,** then Sakura shut her eyes, waiting for the demon to take away her life, as he did to that teenage girl. Yet… nothing happened, she still felt him breathing on her neck but couldn't feel the tip of his fangs anymore, so she slowly opened her eyes to see the demon once again… instead… she saw a man. He moved his face back to her's as he glanced at her with his onyx eyes, Sakura glanced at his handsome, but emotionless, face, as he has paled skin and black raven hair. Sakura blushed a little and couldn't speak,

_**"Who is he…?"**_ she thought deeply and then the raven-haired man grabbed her right hand and led it near his face, he saw the cut on her palm as it still bleeding. Sakura still didn't say anything but watch him as he looked at her right bleeding palm, then the man led her palm near his lips as he used his tongue again to lick her blood. Sakura startled and blushed even more as the man is licking her palm, but mostly licking her blood of her cut,

**_"What's with this guy?!"_ Inner Sakura asked,**

**_"I… don't know,"_ **Sakura thought. Then the man stopped liking her palm as he now has his mouth covered in some of her blood, he looked back at Sakura with his onyx eyes,** _"He look much human than some demon,"_** Sakura thought.

**_"What are you saying?! We both saw what he just did to that girl back there,"_ Inner Sakura yelled,**

_**"Well yeah, but… I mean… how could he possibly be…"**_ she was interrupted when…

Sakura gasped a little as she felt his lips pressed against hers, her eyes was widen as she taste the blood in her mouth. Yet, she slowly responded to the kiss, though she doesn't know if its okay to kiss some stranger… let alone a demon. Then that moment, the man pulled away from the kiss but his eyes are still closed. Sakura has some blood on her lips and doesn't know what he's doing… until… he opened his eyes as the color of onyx is now red, but eith spirals around his pupil as it started spinning. Sakura gasped as she saw his red eyes… then her eyes became pale and starting to lose her vision,

_**"What's happening…? Why do I feel so tired…?"**_ she thought, she kept looking at that man's handsome, but still emotionless, face as he watched her collapsed to the ground,

_**"Who are you…? What are you…?"**_ Sakura thought again, and then everything went black.

**Morning through the evening…**

_"How is she? Is she awake yet?"_ Sakura heard some voices as she just heard a blonde male's voice,

_"I… don't know, but I think… she going to be okay,"_ a shy female voice,

_"I doubt it, we don't know what happened to her last night,"_ another female voice but more of a tomboy.

_"Who cares about her, she should know better than to go into an ally in the first place,"_ a careless female voice,

_"It's not her fault that she went in there by herself, who knows what could have happen if she was…"_ the same tomboy female voice as she's became upset,

_"Shh-shh! She's waking up,"_ a calm blonde female voice. Sakura slowly opened eyes and blinked a few times, she found herself lying bed in a room surrounded by Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Karin and Ino.

"Argh… wh… where am I?" Sakura asked as she turned to Ino as she sat on the bed,

"You're in the hospital, the Anbu's found you last night in the ally and inform that you got hurt and knocked out," Ino explained,

"W…we heard about you, and w-we rushed down here… to see you," Hinata said. Sakura slowly sat up and turned to the others, "So you all came…?" she asked and then she turned to Karin as she has her arms folded, "Even you Karin?" she asked.

"I was not voted," Karin answered as she looked away from her, Sakura was pissed after that, then Tenten approached to her,

"What were you doing in the ally last night? The Anbu's found you unconscious, and report that you got blood on your lips and a cut on your hand," Tenten said. Sakura turned and looked at her right palm where her cut is, that it's being wrapped in bandages and it's no longer bleeding.

"Did someone hurt you? Was it some thug? I'll slice and dice him," Naruto said, as he is being a bit overprotective, then Tenten came in the way,

"Hey-hey, take it easy on her, she just woke up and must be tired," she said to Naruto then turned to Sakura, "Aren't you Sakura-chan," she asked her.

"Well I am kind of dizzy, but I think I'm going to be okay," Sakura answered with a small smile,

"That's good to hear… listen, I already inform the Hokage that you might take a few days off from work," Ino said to her.

"Ino you didn't have to," Sakura said,

"But I want to Sakura, you're like a sister to me and I want to look after your safety," Ino said,

"Besides Sakura-chan, you work too much and I can hardly remember the last time you even took a day off," Naruto said.

"Well…" Sakura try to say something until Karin interfered,

"What's the point if she gets some few days off, she'll just go straight back to work since she doesn't have anything plan in her life… not like she got any left," she said. Sakura became more pissed than ever,

"I don't know why you are still here, but if you're just want to talk crap about Sakura how about you take that big-mouth of yours somewhere else," Tenten said to her straight. Karin just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I have somewhere else to be anyway," she said then left the room.

After she left, they all turned to Sakura as she's about to get out of bed,

"I-is there anything you need…? Something to eat… maybe?" Hinata asked her,

"I'm fine, thank you," Sakura answered. Then she got out of bed, "But I wouldn't mind getting back home, since I didn't went there last night," she said,

"How about I walk you home, to keep you safe and all," Naruto said, "I would like that," Sakura said to him.

"Then I guess we better head home too, I promised Neji and Lee I'll train with them today," Tenten said,

"And I promised father… I'll be home this afternoon," Hinata said,

"I got to go also, I'm seeing Shikamaru and Choji at the buffet in an hour," Ino said as she got off the bed. Then she, Hinata and Tenten were about to leave, but they both turned to Sakura once more,

"Will be you alright?" Ino asked,

"I'll be alright Ino, not to worry," Sakura said to her.

Then she, Tenten and Hinata left the room, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone, Naruto turned to Sakura,

"Listen, I'm going to tell one of the medical-nins that I'm signing you out, so I'll be right back okay?" Naruto said to her. "Okay," Sakura said then Naruto left the room, leaving her alone, she walked towards the window and looked at the village as people and children walk by, and clouds floating in the sky.

_**"I haven't thought about taking some few days off, I usually I only asked for a day off whenever I'm with…"**_ she thought as she stopped herself before her mind slip. She knows the reason why she use to take some days off… it's way before her boyfriend broke up with her. Sakura placed her right hand on her face, covering her eyes and slid down to her lips,

_**"Come on Sakura, you have to let it go,"**_ she thought,

**_"Yeah! He's not worth it! Cha!"_ Inner Sakura said.**

_**"But how am I suppose to get over him? There's nothing else to think about but…"**_ Sakura thought until she looked bandages of her palm where she had that cut from the broken glass, and that man licked it before…

"Eh?!" Sakura respond as she remembered about that demon/human last night…

**Flashback…**

_**…the raven-haired man grabbed her right hand and led it near his face, he saw the cut on her palm as it still bleeding. Sakura still didn't say anything but watch him as he looked at her right bleeding palm, then the man led her palm near his lips as he used his tongue again to lick her blood. Sakura startled and blushed even more as the man is licking her palm, but mostly licking her blood of her cut,**_

_**…Sakura gasped a little as she felt his lips pressed against hers, her eyes was widen as she taste the blood in her mouth.**_

**Flashback over…**

Sakura blushed as she placed her fingers on her lips where that man or demon kissed her. Then she heard…

"Have you heard about what happened to that teenage red head last night?" Sakura turned to the door as she saw two nurses walked passed her room.

"Sure have, and I also heard about that serial killer murdered three more teenagers from the other side of the village," one of the nurse said. Sakura walked up to the door and watched the nurse still walking through the hall,

"Do you think the serial killer is somewhere around the village?" the other nurse asked,

"Maybe, maybe not, the Anbu Blackops are still investigating the crime scene somewhere in the ally where that teenage red head was murdered," the nurse answered. Sakura shrugged as she remembered that teenage girl last night when that demon/human killed her back at the ally.

"Well, I just hope they find that serial killer somewhere, I wouldn't imagine what kind of monster he is murdering all those women," the other nurse said as they both went around the corner.

Sakura slowly led herself back to the room as she lean against the wall, thinking about what the nurse just said earlier,

_**"…I wouldn't imagine what kind of monster he is…"**_

After hearing the word 'monster', Sakura pictured the demon back in the ally with it's fangs are revealed with blood all over his mouth, his blue long wild hair, dark grayish paled skin and claws, and she can never forget the way he looked at her with his bright yellow and dark black eyes. Sakura clutched both her hands,

_**"Who was that guy and what kind of demon is he?"**_ she thought deeply then she placed her fingers on her lips again, remembering that kiss he gave her.

**_"And why did him spare me?"_** she thought.

**Village, through the allies…**

Thugs and gangsters are roaming around, causing nothing but trouble; gambling, fighting, stealing and other bad habits. Then a tall man appeared, with black raven hair and onyx eyes, walking through the ally with his hands in his pockets. As he walked passed some thugs and gangsters, they all saw him as they made a mean, nasty look on their faces. Some of them made an evil smirk on their face as they pulled out their pocketknives and daggers. Just when the raven-haired man was about to leave the ally, one of the thugs stood in his way,

"And just where do you think you're going, bub?" the male thug said as the other thugs surrounded the man, "You're not thinking about leaving without paying the price, aren't you?" the thug said as he pulled out his pocketknife at him. The raven-haired man didn't show any fear as he looked at the thug,

"I don't have time to deal with you pathetic weaklings," he said to them, which made the thug felt pissed along with the others around him.

"Oh, a wise guy ah! Well let see how you can handle this!" the thug said as he charge him, the others charged the raven-haired man at the same time. The man stood in the center as they're coming at him, and then… his onyx eyes changed to red with black spirals again and…

_**PUNCH! KICK! BAM! CUT! PUNCH!! KICK!! BAM!! SLASH!! PUNCH!!! KICK!!! BAM!!! THRUST!!!**_

All the thugs and gangsters are defeated… and dead, all their bodies are all over the ground as the raven-haired man stood among them while holding onto the pocketknife as it's all covered in blood.

"Like I said, I don't have time to deal with you pathetic weaklings," he said as started walking away, passed every corpses and dropped the pocketknife to the ground, he still have the red eyes as he finally walked out of the ally as if nothing ever happens.

**To be continued...**

**It took me a while, but I hope you like it; if not, I'll understand. Though there are so many readers I wish to thank for their support of my other stories (I'll try to update them as well very soon; the only reason I wrote this because it came to me in a dream and I feel like updating this to you reader, if you know what I mean.) So I would like to thank;**

**cherryblossom279, CrUsHeD CaNdY kIsSeS, Daughter of Unending Darkness, deedee2034, firelily002, FlameIceLightning8828, Iacka Elric, Inuyashasmistress25, kinara-chan, Kurenai Uchimaki Hime, lisam1222, MaybelleTheRAWRDragon, nightslashcheetor, Not Dead Nor Alive, sakuraharuno-cherryblossom, SammyFace, SasuSakusXCrimsonAngel, shadow-dog18, xX Lil' Anime Witch Xx, xXFallenSakuraXx, xxforbiddenlove07xx, xXxfallenxsakuraxXx, harunosakua.**

**See you all later and review to me please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I figure some of you guys might like this story, since it involve the couple, so… I was able to update this chapter for you all; I hope you enjoy.**

**Psychotic Cherry Blossom****; Thank you for your first review, I'm glad you like it. I would tell you whose boyfriend Sakura was with, but I'm afraid you have to read it to find out like everyone else.**

**Twilight Princess67****; I'm glad you like the first chapter and being the second reviewer of it; and you will certainly see what happens next.**

**lulus-love****; Glad you enjoy it and became the third reviewer, I'm sure you'll might like this chapter as well as the first.**

**blossompetals****; Well I'm glad you really like it and for being the fourth reviewer.**

**Not only does Sakura found out the serial killer, who murdered all those women, is around the village, but discovered the serial killer is actually a demon. Then after meeting that man/demon and received an unexpected kiss from him, she's beginning to worry that he might be running around the village killing more women; or, at least, he might come after her! Though, Sakura is not sure if she can tell her friend what happened to her, they might think she's…**

**Few days later…**

Sakura was busy helping and healing patients back in the hospital, she healed 5 to 10 patients and made herb medicine for the young patients; she was busier than ever. After she healed three more patients, she went to her office to fill out some paper works and files,

_**"Now I know how Lady Tsunade feels when she has to fill out so many papers,"** _Sakura thought,

**_"You said it,"_**** Inner Sakura said.** Sakura filled out each files and papers each at a time, just when she was about to do the 10th-12th paper she hesitated as she slowly looked at her right palm. She glanced at the scar where the broken bottle cut her and that man/demon licked her tasting her blood…

**Flashback…**

_**…the raven-haired man grabbed her right hand and led it near his face, he saw the cut on her palm as it still bleeding. Sakura still didn't say anything but watch him as he looked at her right bleeding palm, then the man led her palm near his lips as he used his tongue again to lick her blood. Sakura startled and blushed even more as the man is licking her palm, but mostly licking her blood of her cut… **_

**Flashback over…**

**_"How could I focus my work if that man/demon is running through my mind?"_** Sakura thought,

**_"Well don't ask me, I'm just your inner thought,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

**_"Then how am I supposed to tell anyone about him? I'm not sure if I can just let that monster kill more people."_**

**_"As much as I concur to your point of view, I'm not sure if anyone will believe us,"_**

**_"What about our friends?"_**

**_"Our friends might not believe us either; but even if they do believe us, how are we suppose to stop that demon from killing other people?"_** Sakura sat silent as she hasn't really thought about stopping that man/demon from killing other people. She sat quietly thinking through her thoughts while staring at her palm, until she heard…

"Knock-knock," Sakura looked up and saw Ino at the door with a smile, "Ino," Sakura said, "Hey there Forehead, how you feeling?" Ino asked as she enters to her friend's office. "Just a little tired after healing a lot of patients," Sakura answered as she place some papers on her desk, "Well you should take a break from work and have some fun in your life," Ino said to her. "And by fun, you mean checking out some men at parties and night clubs?" Sakura asked as she folded her arms and lift her left eye-brow at her, "You know what I'm saying, you should start meeting other people, have some fun, date someone," Ino said. Sakura became silent again when Ino said about dating someone, Ino noticed her silent that she knew she wasn't suppose to bring up about her friend's boyfriend, but…

"Listen Sakura, you need to get out more instead of working your butt off from work, for all I know any guy in this village will be begging for you to date them," Ino said to straighten her.

"Ino," Sakura said,

"Trust me, I know that some other guy out there will be dieing to meet you, and I know a perfect place where he might be," Ino said as she thought of a solution.

**Night, in the Nightclub…**

"A nightclub, this is your big idea of meeting other guys?" Sakura asked though she's not satisfied,

"Well yeah, you get to meet cute men and have some fun at the same time," Ino said as she and Sakura are in line with some other people. Ino is wearing lavender strap shirt, a short black leather shirt and black dancing shoes; have some makeup on her face and her hair down. Sakura is wearing a strap black dress with her shirt around her knees, a long red jacket, and wearing black dancing shoes; have some makeup on her face and her hair is in a ponytail. They both entered in the nightclub.

Sakura and Ino saw so many people in the nightclub dancing, drinking, play some games and mostly have fun. Ino started moving her body as the music started playing.

"Come on Sakura, let's grab a man and start dancing," she said, Sakura shook her head, "No thanks Ino, I'll sit this one out," she said, "Suit yourself," Ino said then she left her friend to join the dance floor. Sakura just found a table and sit on a chair, watching her friend and some other people dancing and enjoying themselves.

Back in the line, the man with black raven hair and onyx eyes appeared as he entered in the club. As he walks inside, he ignores many people around him, think they're all so annoying. Just as he stopped at the dance floor, he made a smirk on his face as he spotted that pink-haired woman sitting at a table by herself.

"Hn," he said as he started walking over there, until…

"Hey there handsome," some blonde woman said as she stood in his way,

"You come here often?" another woman with brunette said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm.

"Do you brought a friend?" another woman with black hair said as she wrapped her arms around his left arm, then more women started ganging up on him, talking and giggling; he's becoming more annoyed.

**Few hours later…**

Sakura was sitting alone while Ino was now talking some men around her, she just had some few drinks and trying to relax herself and trying not to think about… her boyfriend. She was just sitting alone, listening to some music for a while, then Ino walked away from the men and ran up to her,

"Sakura, why are you still sitting there doing nothing? You should be on the dance floor dancing with someone," Ino said.

"Well Ino, no one even asked me to dance with them and there's hardly anyone to talk to; maybe I shouldn't have come here," Sakura said as she got off the chair and was about to leave. Ino stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "Hold it Sakura, don't go yet, I have a better idea; just wait here for minute," Ino said then left her again, Sakura watched her as she goes to man at the counter. She saw Ino talking to him as they're like discussing something... the man nodded and Ino smiled, then Ino walked away from the counter and back to her.

"So what idea did you just come up with Ino?" Sakura asked, Ino giggled as if she felt embarrassed for a moment then said, "Do you remember that money I owe to the manager for accidentally set his club on fire last year?" Ino asked. Sakura lift her left eyebrow, "Yeah, what about it?" Sakura asked, then suddenly… a bright light was flash onto her, Sakura shut her eyes for a moment and found herself in the spotlight, which caught everyone's attention.

"Come one, come all, tonight's auction we're going to see which lucky guy can bid his money on this lovely lady, Ms. Sakura Haruno," the man on the counter said on a microphone then men started cheering and pulling out their wallets.

"An auction?!" Sakura said as she's unsatisfied than ever for her friend just put her up with being bid on by men. She turned to her, "Ino, how coul—Ah!" Sakura was being pulled by some people as they're bringing her to the counter, Ino waved to her, "Don't worry Forehead, you'll thank me later," she yelled for her as she watched her being swooped away through the crowd. Sakura was carried through the crowd as they placed her on the counter standing, then the man on the counter just took off her long red jacket and said on the microphone,

"Let's see which lucky lad can have this lovely lady tonight, from the looks of her she's worth much more than anything. To began, let's start with 20 yens. Anybody have 20 yens?"

"20 yens!" some guy said in the front,

"We have 20 yens, how about 30 yens?" the man asked in the microphone.

"30 yens!" some other guy said at the back,

"30 yens, do we have 40 yens," the man said,

"45 yens!" the other guy said at the table.

"50 yens!" the other guy said at the other table in the back,

"75 yens!" the same guy said at the back. While other men are bidding their money, Sakura just stood there watching those men bidding their money on her, **_"This is so not what I have in mind,"_** she thought.

**_"We're so getting Ino once this is over,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

**_"But she was trying to help,"_**

**_"What kind of friend would just put us up to be given away to some men?"_**

_**"She hardly knows any better."**_ Then she heard,

"10,000 yens!" the guy with pale blonde hair and green eyes said at the front table while being surrounded by women,

"10,000 yens, we have 10,000 yens, anyone want to bid over that? 10,000 yens going once… 10,000 yens going twice…" the man said until…

"50,000 yens," they all turned to the raven haired man with onyx eyes as he walked pass the crowd, Sakura suddenly became stun, _**"Oh no! It's that demon again,"**_ Sakura thought, **_"He's coming after us!"_ Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Now we have 50,000 yens," the man said,

"200,000 yens," the same blonde guy said,

"250,000 yens," the raven hair man said,

"350,000,"

"460,000,"

"570,000,"

"694,000,"

"785,000,"

"952,000,"

"1,000,000 yens, and that's my final offer," the blonde guy said with a smirk on his face. Sakura couldn't help but watch two men raising their bid on her, though she mostly worry about that man/demon being here,

_**"Maybe being with that rich pervert won't be so bad," **_**Inner Sakura said,**

**_"Please-Please-Please, don't let him have me,"_** she prayed.

"Whoa! 1,000,000 yens, now that's a good offer there; that is if the other guy can over bid it," the man said as they all turned to the raven haired man, he made a smirk on his face and stood quiet for a moment. "Then in that case, 1,000,000 yens going once… 1,000,000 yens going twice…" the man was about to end the bid until…

"5,000,000 yens," the raven-haired man finally said as they all turned to him again, especially Sakura the fact that he's coming after her.

"5,000,000 yens! We have 5,000,000 yens! Anyone want over bid that, anyone? Then 5,000,000 yens going once…" Sakura begins to quiver as that raven-haired man glance at her with an evil smirk. "5,000,000 yens going twice… sold! To the man at the back,"

**_"Oh shit!"_** Sakura thought,

**_"We're dead!"_ Inner Sakura yelled,**

"Hn," the raven-haired man said, "Now come on up and claim your prize!" the man said to him. Then the raven-haired started walking passed the crowd and heading towards Sakura, Sakura still quivers and her heart started racing as he's coming closer… and closer… and closer… and stopped right in front of her. After the raven-haired man paid the money to the man at the counter, he stuck his hand out to her, "I'll help you down," he said to Sakura, Sakura looked at his hand then back to him, "Not to worry… I don't bite," he said as he still has that smirk on his face. The crowd laughed as they find it a joke, but Sakura isn't laughing because she find that a threat. Then she looked at his hand again as she noticed something on his palm, the man revealed his palm to her as it's written some words in ink. Sakura looked at his palm as it said…

_Cause a scene, and you're dead!_

Then Sakura shrugged after what she just read in his palm, it's his warning to her since he knows that she knows that he's not human, so in case she try causing a scene in front of everyone he might kill her right here and now. So with no other choice, she slowly led her hand towards his then the man grabbed her hand and pulled her down, he caught her in a bridal style. Then the men around him started cheering and applauding to them as the man placed Sakura back on her feet, "Shall we?" he said to her while he had his hand on to her waist. Sakura looked at his eyes as she can tell he wants her to come with him… or else, so they both started walking through the crowd, as they're still cheering and applauding to them. Then Sakura turned to Ino as she joins the crowd, "Ino!" Sakura yelled for her,

"Don't worry about me, I'll see you later," Ino yelled back as she's more happy to see her best-friend with a new man.

**Outside…**

Sakura and the man/demon were able to get through the crowd and out of the nightclub, the raven-haired man took Sakura in a dark ally. As they're faraway from the nightclub, the man/demon removed his hand away from her waist as they both stopped, Sakura started to get the feeling that he's going to do something to her… maybe kill her with no witnesses watching them.

"I think you know why I brought you here," the man said to her, Sakura slowly turned to him as they faced each other,

"You think that I'm going to kill you here with no witnesses around, are you?" he asked her. Sakura nearly shrugged that he's actually reading through her thoughts, "I have you know that it's hardly my style to kill anyone who discovered my other half; normally I just make them suffer the consequences in order to keep their mouth shut," he said. Then he revealed his bright-yellow and dark black demon eyes to her, Sakura startled and took a step back as she see his demon eyes again, "So if you even think about trying to tell anyone about me, I will come after you… and I'm not just saying it as a threat but a promise to you," he said. Then his demon eyes went back into his onyx eyes again,

"Who are you…? What are you…?" Sakura was able to ask him, the man glanced at her for a moment then he answered, "The names Sasuke Uchiha, as you already know that I'm a demon nowhere around this village or at any other village. I came from an Uchiha clan in different world from yours."

"A different world?" Sakura said as Sasuke took a step forward towards her, "I rather not tell you about it, because you humans couldn't possibly understand us demons," Sasuke said to her. Then had his finger and thumb to tilt her chin up near his face, "But I can tell you that demons have their ways to overcome humans in an instant… like that kiss for example," he said to her.

"Eh!" Sakura respond and blushed, as she still remembered that kiss he gave her that night, then Sasuke grabbed her right hand and led it near between the side of their faces. "The reason why I don't want to kill you is because I decided to play with you for a while," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face then he led her right hand near his lips, he smelled the scent of her blood on her palm where her cut is and where he licked it. He licked her palm with his tongue, Sakura felt the skin crawls again as she felt his tongue, then she watched him as she felt him breathing through her fingers. Then Sasuke trailed his tongue up towards her index finger, tasting her, Sakura still blushed as she felt her heart racing and her soul melting, while she's glanced at his handsome face. As Sasuke licked her finger, Sakura led her index and middle finger towards his lips touching it and leaning her lips towards his. Then… their lips touched as they started kissing, tongue to tongue with no taste of blood in them, Sakura tighten his jacket as Sasuke held her waist close to him while they deepen the kiss. Through their passionate kiss, Sasuke slowly led his hand from her waist down through the side of her thigh then led his fingers going under her skirt.

Sakura immediately opened her eyes as she felt his fingers going under her skirt, she shrieked as she pulled away from the kiss and pushed herself away from him. "What the hell you trying to do you bastard?!" she yelled at him as she became upset, Sasuke smirked, "Don't be like that, you want me to do that," he said, Sakura blushed again and shook her head, "Absolutely not! I never just let some demon have his hands all over me!" she said to him in an anger tone. Sasuke kept his cool, "True, but you weren't thinking of me as a demon during our kiss there, were you?" he asked her, Sakura shrugged and blushed even more, "No… I mean yes… maybe… I wasn't thinking straight," she said to him as she looked away. Sasuke chuckled evilly as he got close to her again, "Of course you weren't thinking, because you couldn't resist me," he said as he had his hand on her waist again, Sakura startled as she felt him touching her again. She quickly stepped away from him again…

**_Slap!_**

She slapped him to the face, though she shouldn't have done that. After Sasuke got slapped, he slowly turned back to her… with his red eyes with black spirals again, Sakura startled again then she was pushed and pinned against the wall by Sasuke. She looked at him again… "Eh!" she respond as she saw… his demon half, the same grayish pale skin, blue wild long hair, and mostly his sharp white fangs. Sasuke pinned both her hands against the wall and he was near her face again, "You shouldn't have done that… you could get hurt if you mess with a monster," he said to her as he looked at her green emerald eyes. He smirked and chuckled evilly again, "I certainly can't wait to play with you," he said to her as he led his lips a few inches towards her's. Sakura turned her face away from his, "No," she said, Sasuke led his face near her neck, "Don't be like that, it's not everyday you get to be with a demon," he said then… he used his tongue again to lick her neck, then he started kissing it. Now Sakura felt shivers through her spin as she felt him kissing her neck, his tongue tasting her skin… and felt the tip of his fangs!

"NO!" she cried as snatched her hand way from his and pushed him away from her, she was about to escape but Sasuke quickly grab her from behind, wrapped her in her arm and stuck his claws near her face. Sakura wanted to struggle free but he was to strong for her and he might kill her, as Sasuke held on to her so she won't escape he said to her, "Now listen up and let me put you to you this way. I'm not kidding about what I just said earlier, if you tell a soul about me or even to that blonde female friend of yours, I will come after you." Sakura stood silent as she heard his warning again, "So... do we have an understanding?" he asked as his claws touched her smooth cheek and her lower lip, Sakura fell silent again as she thought. If she even try to tell anyone or even her friends, who knows what he might do to her, or let alone what he might do to her friends; she doesn't want to get them all involve. So with no doubt or any second thoughts…"I won't tell anyone," she answered.

"That's better," Sasuke said but his claws are still touching her face, "So in the meantime…" he said then he went back kissing her neck again, Sakura kept feeling her skin crawls as he's kissing her neck again. "I'm going to enjoy spending some quality time with you," Sasuke said throughout the kiss as he is kissing her neck then down her right shoulder. "And you don't need to worry…" he said as he's kissing on her shoulder them on her upper back, Sakura can feel him kissing at the center on her upper back, "I'll be gentle with you," he said. Then he licked her back up towards her neck, now Sakura felt her spin shivers in fear, "Once I see you within three days, I'll expect you to make yourself pretty and lavishing for me," he said then he kissed her neck again, "I'll be waiting," he whispered to her. Then…

Sakura was no longer in his arm and the claw was away from her face; after she was released, she quickly turned around and saw… that Sasuke had vanished. She was alone in the ally,

**_"What am I suppose to do now? I'm not sure if I can keep quiet about him from everyone… especially my friends,"_** she thought,

**_"He just threatened us that if we tell no one, he'll come after us,"_ Inner Sakura said.**

**_"I know, but I still can't just let that demon kill more people,"_**

**_"Or take advantage of us! There is no way we can let that bastard have his hands all over us!"_**

**_"You're right… I can't believe I kissed him again, and then he was touching me and kissed some parts of my body… I feel so dirty,"_**

**_"Let's go straight home and take a very long bath."_**

Sakura immediately left the ally and head straight home throughout the night, though she doesn't know she was being watched by four shadows, three men and a woman, standing on top of the building.

"Looks like that Uchiha had chosen his next victim," the third man said,

"I don't blame him, she looks fine," the second man said,

"Get that out of your mind you jackass," the woman said to the second man.

"What should we do with pinky while we're chasing that Uchiha again?" the third man asked the first man,

"I think she could be a good use for us, with a bit of her help she'll lead the Uchiha right to us. Of course she might need good instruction in order to capture that demon," the first man said, then the woman said with an evil smirk on her face,

"That won't be a problem, just leave pinky to me because there's nothing more than using a woman's touch in order to know how to trap a beast."

"Alright then, in the meantime we should inform the boss about this," the first man said,

"Right," they all said then they disappeared through the night.

**Home a few hours later…**

Sakura soak and bath her body in the bath tub filled with water and bubbles, she relaxed herself as if she's taking a spa treatment; with her body soak in the bubble bath and rest her neck on a rag. As she relaxed herself, she glanced at the ceiling picturing Sasuke's face looking down on her with his onyx eyes,

**_"I'll be waiting."_**

She kept remembering those words he last said to her, as she couldn't get him out of her mind, especially from that kiss again. _**"What's wrong with me?"**_ she thought to herself then she slowly sunk her head into the water, marinating… while she was holding her breath under water her telephone rang. Then the answering machine took it,

_"Hi, I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep"_ Sakura's voice said in the answering machine. After the 'beep' was made,

_"Hey there Sakura, it's Ino calling to check on you, to know if you're back home already… or you're still with that handsome new guy…"_ Ino said in the answering machine. Sakura slowly rose her head back up from the water, her hair was wet and covered with some bubbles, she wiped her face as she listen to the machine,

_"I told you'll find a another guy and now you found one, thanks to your best-friend… you must be glad that I put you up to the nightclub and set you up to every guy there…"_ Ino said while giggling. Sakura twitches her eyebrow, as she still hasn't gotten over the set up of the auction, being bid on for money,

_"So I'm calling to know if you had a good night and you're with your new man…"_ Ino said, **_"You have no idea Ino-pig,"_** Sakura thought as she's beginning to get out of the bathtub.

_"I better hang up now, tell me all about it once I see you at work, bye,"_ Ino said then she hanged up.

Sakura got out of the tub and wrapped her body around with a robe, she walked out of the bathroom and was heading straight to her bedroom… until…

**_Knock-knock-knock!_**

Sakura quickly turned as she heard someone knocked on her door, so she walked towards the front door and spotted a red envelope on a floor. Sakura walked up to it and picked it up, she took a good look at it as didn't show a name, an address or anything on it, **_"What is this?"_** she thought, **_"Well let's open it up and find out,"_ Inner Sakura said. **So Sakura opened the red envelope, but sees no letter but a small card in it, she took it out as it has some words in it saying;

_Go to demon-hunter website in case you need any assistance of capturing a demon._

Sakura nearly shrugged as it said about 'capturing a demon', and there's a website about demon-hunters. She read it over and over again as she kept looking at 'demon-hunter website' and 'capturing a demon', she thought to herself,** _"Should I really put myself into this?"_**

**_"Well it's either that, or become Sasuke's little play toy?"_ Inner Sakura said,** Sakura took a moment to think... **_"Seems like I have no other choice then,"_** she thouhgt to herself while looking at card in her hand...

"Demon-hunters," she whispered to herself.

**To be continued…**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review to me about it while I'll work on updating the next chapter; or on the other chapter for my other three stories. Bye! Babykat out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I read your review and I knew you would all love it, so I hope you might enjoy this chapter I just update; it might be what you all want to find out. Here you go.**

**Psychotic Cherry Blossom; MUWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you liked it.**

**lulus-love; Oh, you'll find out once you read this, enjoy.**

**emma; Thanks for your reviews, even though they're from the same chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter I updated.**

**harunosakua; I'm hardly surprise to hear from you, I get the feeling you'll like this story as well as my other stories. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for your review.**

**Not only did Sakura not tell her friends about that demon/man, but she was threatened to tell no one. After the nightclub, Sasuke decided not to kill her but to manipulate like his personal slave. Then Sakura beginning to have some strange feelings towards him, and then she received a red envelope along with a card. Saying about a demon-hunters website and capturing a demon, Sakura is not sure whether to put her life into this but she still don't want Sasuke to kill other people. So…**

**Konoha Hospital…**

Sakura was busy healing more patients and making more herbs and medicines, like everyday. Though she wasn't complete focus on her job as she kept remembering from last night… at the nightclub… then Sasuke… that kiss again… and his threat. Also the card she received last night about demon-hunters website and capturing a demon. So after she healed five or seven patients, she went to her office and sat on her desk, she turned on her computer,

**_"I sure hope we know what we're doing,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

_**"Yeah, me too,"**_ Sakura thought as she started typing out the website through the internet. After she entered demon-hunters website, she waited for it to pop up then… her screen went black, and it only shows a white box that said,** _'Read it'_**. Sakura made a small swallow down her throat as she moved her mouse and click on the white box. The white box opens up an email letter, Sakura read it as it said;

_Hello Ms. Haruno,_

_Thank you for following instruction of going on this website, you might not be aware that we've been watching you last night with that demon, Sasuke Uchiha, in the ally; and you also might not be aware that you are his next victim…_

Sakura nearly shrugged when it said 'next victim'. She continues reading,

_You don't need to worry about him, as we demon-hunters will take care of that Uchiha for you, though you're not suppose to know about our existence since everyone, such as some people you know, don't believe in demons. So send us your message if you agree not to tell anyone about this website, for we will help you capture Sasuke Uchiha so he'll never kill anyone else ever again._

_P.S. Your secret about that demon is_ _safe with us._

_- Uya, in the DH4_

After Sakura read the letter, she was surprised that she was being watched by demon-hunters and they knew about Sasuke Uchiha.

**_"This is getting a bit too much for us,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

_**"I know, but how are we suppose to keep these secrets from our friends? I'm not sure if…"**_ Sakura thought until…

"Sakura," Sakura heard her name as she turned to the door and saw Ino at the door, with a smile on her face,

"Ino, what brings you here? One of the nurses informed me that you were taking a day off," Sakura said as Ino enters in her office.

"I was, but I decided to work with you today, you know, with the patience, making medicine, and maybe fill out some papers," Ino said as she reached her desk.

"That's very nice of you… but seriously, what brings you here?" Sakura asked then Ino giggled and said, "Alright, you got me, I wanted to know what happen last night between you and that cute guy," Ino said. Sakura blush a little when she mentioned about last night, "Uh… I… rather not talk about it," Sakura said as she slowly looked away, "Ah come on Forehead, I really want to know what happened. Did he take you somewhere romantic? Is he rich and famous? Does he have a brother? Are you both dating?" Ino asked her many questions. Then Sakura turned back to her and said, "Beside the fact I rather not answer either of those questions, all I can say is there is nothing going on between us," Sakura said and looked away again with her arms folded.

Ino became silent for second until she spotted something on Sakura's neck, "Say Sakura, what's that?" she asked her, Sakura slowly turned back to her, "What's what?" she asked her. "On your neck," Ino said as she took a good look at it as it's all brownish-like… then she said as she became surprise, "IS THAT A HICKY?!" Sakura became surprised when she asked her that question, "WHAT?!" she said then she quickly pulled out her draw and picked up a small mirror. She looked at herself as she saw a hicky on her neck, _**"Oh shit,"**_ she thought as she knew that's where Sasuke kissed her last night. She quickly used her hand and placed it on her neck to cover the hicky, Ino just made smirk on her face, "So there is something going on between you two after all, Ah! I knew it!" she said as she became sight and a bit hyperactive. "This is nothing," Sakura said, "How could you call having a hicky is nothing? That is prove that he is totally interested in you," Ino said,_** "You have no idea,"**_ Sakura thought. "It's just that…" she tried to explain until Ino interrupted her, "Admit it Sakura, he is so interested in you and you are so interested in him," Ino said as she's picking on her. Sakura got off of her chair, "Absolutely not! There is no way I'll be interested to that de-" Sakura immediately stopped herself before her tongue slip. Ino looked at her with her left eyebrow lift up, wondering what she was about to say,

"That de--ep, cold-hearted jerk. Yeah, that's it! There is no way I'll be interested to that deep, cold-hearted jerk," Sakura said,

**_"Good cover,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

_**"Thanks,"**_ she thought.

"Then how is it that he gave you a hicky if you're not interested him?" Ino asked,

"He wasn't—I mean, I wasn't—I mean, we weren't thinking straight, that is why… we won't be seeing each other again," Sakura answered.

"You can't be serious," Ino murmured then they both heard someone knocked at the door, they both turned and saw a nurse at the door while holding a clipboard, "Pardon my intrusion Ms. Haruno," she said,

"It's okay, what brings you here? Is there any more patience need to heal?" Sakura asked her.

"Actually no Ms. Haruno, but someone send you a gift," the nurse said,

"A gift," Sakura said, then the nurse turned to her side, "She's in here," she said to someone, Sakura and Ino heard someone coming from the hall as it was a delivery man holding a bunch of red roses.

"Are those for me?" Sakura asked as she blushed a little,

"Someone send you these roses not too long ago," the nurse said,

"So you don't know who is from?" Sakura asked,

"No, but the delivery man said it's from a secret admirer," the nurse said with a small smile. As Ino took the roses from the delivery man, "Well… thank you for the flowers," Sakura said to the delivery man, he nod and he, along with the nurse, left her office, "Well-well-well, seems like you got yourself a secret admirer," Ino said as she placed the roses on Sakura's desk. Then she spotted an envelope in the roses, "Ooow, and there's an envelope from him too," she said as she was about to take it out, but Sakura snatched it before Ino grabbed it, "Oh no, don't even think about it Ino-pig," she said to her. "What? I'm just saying there's an envelope from that secret admirer of yours; it's not like I was going to see what it said and know whose your secret admirer is, if that's what you're thinking," Ino said with an innocent smile. Sakura gave her a small glare, "Nice try Ino, but I know you a whole lot better when it comes to me with guys," she said, "I know… so aren't you going to open it?" Ino asked. "Maybe later, I'm kind of in a middle of something," Sakura said, "Suit yourself, but if your secret admirer turns out to by that guy you almost made out with, give him a chance; you might like him once you get to know him," Ino said as she gave her friend an advice.

_**"Will that be before or after he might kill me?"**_ Sakura thought, "I'll… keep that in mind," she said, "Good to hear, I only have another hour here so I'll be going at Shikamaru's place, I'll see later then," Ino said as she's leaving her friend's office. "Yeah, see you later," Sakura said then she saw Ino left her office as she's alone again. Sakura looked at the envelope as it shows no name or anything,

_**"Could it be from him?"**_ she thought,

**_"There's only one way to find out,"_ Inner Sakura said.**

Sakura slowly opened the envelope as it has a letter is, it said;

_Sakura,_

_If you're reading this, you must have received the roses I sent for you. I have you know that the color from those roses is exactly what I want you to wear for me once I see you Friday night. I'm looking forward of playing you, my dear cherry blossom._

_- Sasuke_

_**"I was afraid it might be from him,"**_ she thought,

**_"It's bad enough that he chose us as his next victim, but it's that we're going to see him again,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

_**"I know, and I'm still thinking about getting help from those demon-hunters,"**_

_**"Good point, after all they are keeping an eye on us since they know about Sasuke."**_ Sakura became silent for a moment… until she spotted another sentence in the letter, as it said;

_P.S. - Look at the window on your right._

Sakura shrugged when it said that, then she slowly turned to her right window. She walked towards it to take a better look from outside, all she see is people walking by, stores, birds flying in the sky, the delivery man on top of the building, clouds passing through the sky, and…

**(Hold it!)**

Sakura quickly turned to the delivery man as he's on top of the building, it was the same delivery man who delivered the roses to her. "What the…?" she said as she wonders why that man is standing on top of the building by himself… and he's facing in her direction. Then next thing she knew, she spotted another figure as it's behind the delivery man, and then… the delivery man collapsed as the figure behind revealed a raven-haired man with crimson red eyed with three black spirals, has an evil smirk on his face, and blood all over his right hand. Sakura gasped as she saw... Sasuke again and he just killed the delivery man, she covers her mouth with her hand and slowly back away from the window as Sasuke look straight at her. As he looks at her, he slowly led his bloody hand near his face, he started licking the blood on his hand. Sakura's eyes were widen and she wanted to scream, but she felt the air is choking her and the room is spinning around her, except the window as she still sees him licking the blood out of his hand. Then she suddenly felt dizzy as she now saw Sasuke's lips all covered in blood, he still has that evil smirk on his face and then… he revealed his white sharp fangs to her, and that when Sakura lost her balance along with her consciousness as she fainted.

**Few hours later…**

Sakura gain back her consciousness as she found herself lying on the floor between her desk and chair. She slowly got back up to her chair as she sat down rubbing her head,

**_"Wh-what just happened?"_ Inner Sakura asked,**

_**"The last thing I remember is that talk with Ino about last night, then the delivery man delivered my some roses, and then there was a letter from a secret admirer when I…"**_ she thought and then stopped herself when she spotted the open letter next to the red roses. She looked at it as it shows his name on it, and that's when everything came back to her. As she remembered looking at the window on her right and saw the delivery man on top, but he was killed… by Sasuke, as he has blood all over his right hand. That's the time when she passed out, after she saw him licking blood off his hand and revealing his white fangs while his lips were covered in blood; and had that evil smirk on his face.

Sakura tighten her fist as pressure has come to her, after she saw the delivery man killed right in front of her, she wouldn't imagine what Sasuke might do to her.** _"No… I can't… I won't let him,"_** she thought as she shook that image out of her head. She turned to her computer,** _"There's only one to end this,"_** she thought again as she started typing her letter to Uya.

_Uya,_

_I received your message, I wanted you to know that I accept your help of capturing Uchiha and I won't tell anyone about this. I really want you demon-hunters to stop him for killing other people, especially before he comes after me._

_- Haruno_

After she typed it, she press send and her message was sent to Uya, she waits for it a few minutes later. Then she received a message from Uya, she immediately opened it as it said;

_Thank you for your message you sent me Ms. Haruno, we will gladly help you stop Mr. Uchiha for killing other people. Although, we would acquire your assistance for capturing him. Since it's you he's after, we already send out package and instruction at your home, so that you'll set everything up before he meets you Friday. You'll have everything you need in order to capture him._

Sakura nearly shrugged when it said about her capturing Sasuke, she never would of thought that she's going to capture him herself. Though, what other choice does she has, either she capture Sasuke or let him kill other people? She knows what she has to do.

**Close to nighttime…**

Sakura got off from work and head straight her, as she got home she found a package on her door step. She picked it up and took a good look at it, but shows no name or address anywhere,** _"This must be the package Uya told me about,"_** she thought, **_"And my guess that the instructions are inside,"_ Inner Sakura said, _"I just hope we know what we're doing,"_** she thought. She carried it inside her home.

She placed the package in the living room before she took off her jacket and settled herself down. She sat on her couch and took her time to relax herself before she opened the package, as she opened it she and found… some small cubed device, a small manual, and another red envelope. Sakura took out the red envelope first, she opened it and pulled out a letter as it said;

_Ms. Haruno,_

_If you're reading this, it means you received the package and instruction we sent you. Just so you know, that small cubed device is something we already arranged for you. All you need to do is place it in the center of your basement, press the blue button and quickly get out of the way. After that, you'll use the manual to help you set everything up the Uchiha, and you don't need to worry, we'll be watching you both._

_- Uya _

After Sakura read it, she turned to the small cubed device and the manual as it's still in the box. She placed the letter on the table and pulled out the device and manual, she got up and walked towards her basement. She sighed,** _"Seems like it is all or nothing,"_** she thought,** _"Let's go,"_ Inner Sakura said,** as Sakura opened the door towards her basement. She walked downstairs, she's in her basement as she still holds onto the device, "She said place the device in the center," she said to herself. Then she placed the device at the center, "Then she said to press the blue button," she said as she search for the blue button. "Where is it?" Sakura said as she picked it up again, she searched around it and try to press it, but couldn't find it, until… she pressed something. Sakura looked where she pressed and found the blue button, "There it is… but wait, what else did she said after I press it?" she said, then suddenly… she felt the device vibrating and the blue button is beeping.** _"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_ Inner Sakura yelled,** Sakura quickly put the device back into the center, ran towards the upstairs, and shut the door behind her. She was relief as she lean her back against the door… the she noticed something, "Say… exactly what kind of device is it any way?" she asked herself and then…

_**BOOM!**_

Sakura heard an explosion and she become stun, she slowly look down at her feet as she spotted some smoke coming out from under the door. She slowly turned to the door as she saw more smoke coming out from above and each side behind the door, "What the hell…" she said then she slowly placed her hand on the knob. She opened the door again as it revealed a lot of smoke in her way, so she covered her mouth and nose so she won't inhale so much fume, while she goes back downstairs. As she reached to the basement again, she became stun again as she saw… a huge cage in the center of the basement, big enough to trap an animal or beast.

"No way," she said as she never seen anything like it, she walked up to it taking a better look at it. The smoke is fading away and she can breathe normal again, she looked at the bars as she touched it with her hand, it's all metal, very thick and strong enough so that no creature can break through it. "This is almost getting way out of hand," she said to herself and then…

_**Ding-dong!**_

Sakura heard the doorbell as it came from the front door, she quickly left the basement to answer it. She looked through the hole and saw an old woman standing outside the door, she opened the door,

"Mrs. Kwon, hi," Sakura said as she already calmed herself down, so she won't show how shock she is in front of her neighbor.

"Yes, hello Ms. Haruno, I couldn't helped but wonder what's going on, because I was at home having dinner with grandchildren until I heard an explosion coming from your basement," Mrs. Kwon said.

_**"Shit, I didn't expect anyone to hear that,"**_ she thought,

**_"Well don't just there, make something up,"_ Inner Sakura said,** then Sakura made a fake smile to Mrs. Kwon.

"Oh that, well… you see… I kind of bought this new vacuum on online and... I was trying it out in my basement… though I had some trouble understanding it's instructions so… I accidently press something, and boom! It exploded and made a huge mess everywhere," she lied.

"Oh my… then, are you okay?" Mrs. Kwon asked,

"I'm okay, thanks for your concern, sorry about the noise by the way, won't happened again," Sakura said with a calm smile this time, Mrs. Kwon returned the smile,

"Alright then, have a goodnight sleep Ms. Haruno," she said as she started to return home,

"You too Mrs. Kwon," Sakura said as she watched her neighbor return home safely.

Sakura shut the door and calmed herself down again, she sometimes hate lying to Mrs. Kwon. She's always been like a grandmother to her, even though… she's alone this world, both of her parents were dead and her boyfriend broke up with her. Even though her friends are there for her, she felt that she needed something more than what she's been through in life. She walked towards the kitchen to make something for dinner… alone… by herself… like always.

**Nighttime in the ally…**

Sasuke's mouth was covered in blood, and he's licking more blood from his right hand, "You both should know better than to try to hit on someone you don't even know," he said as he turned to the two prostitutes as they lay on the ground dead. As he licked the last of blood on his hand, "You might not know how you'll both end up," he said then turned his back on the corpses as he started walking away. He chuckles a little as he made a smirk on his face,** _"I wonder how my dear cherry blossom taste like once I lavish her,"_** he thought as he's thinking about her. Then… he disappeared through the night, he already had his dinner.

**Haruno resident…**

Sakura set everything ready in the basement, the cage that is set for Sasuke once he comes to her. After that, she took a shower, got herself dressed and went to bed, trying to get everything out of her mind.

**Few hours passed…**

Sakura sleeps in her full-sized bed, as the time past by through the night and everything was quiet… until, a shadow figure appeared out of the window. It climbed inside her room, with a smirk on his face as he walks up to her, he slowly climb into her bed as he smelled her sent on her back. Sakura began to wake up as she felt something breathing on her and then… she felt someone's lips, kissing on her the back of her neck. She opened her eyes as she now felt someone's arm wrapped around her, she turned to the side of her bed as she saw… Sasuke.

_**"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you,"**_ he whispered to her then he kissed her shoulder, Sakura didn't say anything as she looked at his onyx eyes, they both glance at each other.** _"Everything's going to be okay,"_** he said softly as his lips is close to hers, and then… they touched, Sakura responded as she turned her body to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Deeping the kiss, tongue to tongue, Sasuke is on top of her as she held him tighter, wanting more. Through their passionate kiss, Sakura moan, as Sasuke started kissing down her neck, she inhaled and exhaled much air as he continues kissing her down. Then the next thing she knew… as Sasuke led his hand up on her thighs… she suddenly felt some claws on her skin, she quickly looked at him as he stopped kissing her skin. She heard him chuckled a little,

_**"Ever thought of anything you want, anything you wish…"**_ he slowly look at her… with his dark-black and crimson with three black spiraled eyes. _**"Anything you desire?"**_ he said as he revealed his white fangs with that smirk on his face, Sakura made a terrified look on her face when saw his face. Then… he thrust himself on Sakura's neck again and…

_**Bite!**_

Sakura gasped and shriek as she immediately opened her eyes, she found herself alone in bed except she's panting, sweating and freaked out. _**"It was just a dream… or more like a nightmare?"**_ she thought as she slowly placed her hand on her neck where Sasuke almost bit her, apparently she felt no bite marks it anywhere. She turned to her clock as it shows 3:36 a.m., then she turned to the window and she glance at the moon as it shines through the night,** _"What's wrong with me?"_** she thought. Then she slowly went back to sleep.

**To be continued…**

**I know what you're all thinking, but I promise you the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. So I hope you like this chapter and I'll update the other as soon as I update Heart of the Cherry Blossom. Please-please review, I really like that, see you soon and Happy late 4th of July!**

**Questions?**

**Who was Sakura's boyfriend?**

**What do you think Sasuke will do to her once he sees her?**

**Who are those four demon-hunters, and who are they working for?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I see that I hardly had any reviews from some readers, and received no answers to the questions. Oh well… I hope you enjoy this chapter I updated, that is to those who are reading this. Also, I updated 'Get You Back' a few weeks ago, just a thought if some of you read it or not. Anyway, here's the chapter i promised you all, enjoy.**

**Namine-sama****; Well, he's a demon, he drinks blood in order to survive, such as a vampire theme. Thanks for your review by the way.  
**

**harunosakua; Thanks for your review.**

**Shinigami Princess Yuki Uch****iha****; Glad you liked it and thanks for your review.**

**Saya'z Sasu9****; Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it.**

**Wulfgirl1****; Thanks for your review.**

**horse princess; Glad you liked it.**

**GhostXNinja; Uh… Thanks, I'm happy to hear that you like this story and took interest with the idea of the character. I hope you like this chapter I updated.**

**Everything was set for Sasuke, all Sakura needs to do is wait for any information from the demon-hunters in order to trap the Uchiha. Her friends still doesn't know about it, as she's going to see him tonight, since she has no choice or otherwise Sasuke will come after her. As for herself, she's getting herself ready for…**

**Home… **

It was morning as the alarm woke up Sakura, she looked at it as it said 7:25 a.m., she sighed as she turned off her alarm. She got off her bed, put on her bed robe and left her room, she took a long shower, put on her bath robe then she headed towards the kitchen and made herself breakfast, just coffee and a bit of dumplings. Then she walked towards the front door as she saw her mails on the floor, she picked it up as she looked through them, some of them are bills, most of them are junk mails, and… Sakura hesitated as she received another red envelope… from Uya. Sakura immediately put away the other mails on the living-room table as she sat on her couch holding the red envelope. She opened it and pulled our another letter, as it said;

_Hello Ms. Haruno,_

_I would like to thank you again for following our instruction and set everything up for the Uchiha. There's another proposition we would inform you about, but first we must meet at the Shimigom restaurant around noon, at 12:30 p.m.. Be sure to come alone, and stay low, I'll be hearing from you soon._

_-Uya_

After Sakura read it, she looked her clock on her living room wall as it shows 10:43a.m. **_"I only have close to an hour and a half, so I should get myself ready to meet her there,"_** she thought as she got off her couch.** _"Yeah, so she and those other demon-hunters will take care of Sasuke, cha!"_ Inner Sakura said** as Sakura head towards her bathroom to take her shower and get herself ready to meet Uya.

**Shimigom restaurant…**

Sakura made it, as she's ten to fifteen minutes early, so now has to wait outside at the table for Uya. It's around 12:20 p.m. and Sakura is sitting all by herself, waiting for Uya to arrive. Though, a few minutes have passed as Sakura looked at her watched as it said 12:34 p.m. and Uya is still not present. **_"Where could Uya be? We've been waiting here for over twenty minutes and she's not here?"_ Inner Sakura said as she already became impatient,_ "Just a little longer, I'm sure she'll show up,"_** she thought,**_ "Yeah, I doubt it,"_ Inner Sakura said with disbelief.** Sakura sighed as she relaxed her and continue waiting for Uya to arrive, until a few minutes later… her cell phone ranged in her purse, she pulled it out and looked at the caller-I.D. as it said, _Unknown_. She doesn't know who it is, so she answered it.

"Hello," she said to her phone,

_"Hello Ms. Haruno,"_ a mysterious female voice said, that made Sakura a bit hesitate a bit,

"W-who… who is this?" she asked as she now became a bit uncomfortable,

_"Do not be alarm Ms. Haruno, this is Uya,"_ the voice said. Sakura became surprised as she can hear Uya's voice,

"Uya…" she said, then she slowly looked around her to see if she's around or… she's watching her.

_"I'm not far away from you nor near you at this moment,"_ Uya said as Sakura sat still,

"How did you get this number…? Where are you?" she asked as she's a little nervous,

_"You don't need to know where I am, though I can tell you that I'm watching you from a far distance at a building,"_ Uya answered. Sakura slowly got off her chair as she looked around her again, trying to find Uya somewhere but all she see is just villagers passing by and many big, medium, and small buildings everywhere; she doesn't know which building Uya's at.

_"Don't waste your time finding me Ms. Haruno, there's a proposition I need to inform you about,"_ Uya said, Sakura slowly sat back down quiet as she listens to Uya.

_"We install and send some weapons for you at your house to use in case the Uchiha try to intimidate you, a electronic device and a brace for the cage and for the demon, a spray that will knock him out once he inhaled it, and… a little something I picked out for you at the mall. You're going to see him tonight, so you have to do as you can to not let him get suspicious on you," _Uya explained. "How would he get suspicious on me? I mean, he's just going to see me tonight, _**'and hopefully not try to suck my blood,'**_" she said and thought. _"We've been trying to catch him for a long time, he knows our strategy from inside and out, and he **terminated** every people we contacted with, that's why we wanted you to not let him get suspicious on you,"_ Uya explained. Sakura became a little freaked when Uya told her about what Sasuke did to the other people they contacted with, and she might become like them once Sasuke find out she's helping the demon-hunters.

_"Are you there Ms. Haruno?"_ Uya asked, "Yes, I'm here," Sakura answered, _"You must understand that he must not know that we're contacting each other, otherwise he will kill you and more people from different villages as well,"_ Uya said as there's silent between them. Sakura just sat on the chair, thinking through her thoughts for a moment, then she asked, "What should I do with him… once I catch him?" _"We want you to keep him there for a while until further notice,"_ Uya answered, "Wait a minute, you mean I have to keep him in a cage in my basement for couple of days?! Why can't you take him after I capture him?" she said as she's a bit concerned. _"There are some things that we need to install and we're in a middle of a compromise with our boss, so unfortunately we want you to keep the Uchiha there until we have everything set,"_ Uya explained. Sakura couldn't believe what she's going through as she now found out that once she catches Sasuke she has to keep him locked up in her basement for a few days until the demon-hunters get him.

_"Now Ms. Haruno, the package we sent to you is at you're place so be sure to get it after you come back from work, do you understand?"_ Uya said, Sakura became silent for a moment, then she answered, "Yes, I understand." _"Good, in the meantime, I'll be contacting you for further notice of the plan or in case you needed any help of the demon, so as for now… good luck for tonight with the Uchiha Ms. Haruno, you gonna need,"_ Uya said. "No wait, I—" Sakura tried to say something to her but they're no longer connected as Uya hanged up on her. Sakura became a little anxious as she slowly hangs up her cell phone and put it back in her purse, she tilted her head down,

_**"I don't believe this,"**_ she thought,

**_"I know! First we have see Sasuke, then we have to capture him, and then we have to keep him in our basement for few days, aren't we being punished enough?"_ Inner Sakura said as she's more pissed off.**

_**"We have to discuss this later, right now we have to get to work, and be able to get the package Uya sent us,"**_ she thought as she got off of the chair again,

**_"Fine,"_ Inner Sakura said,** then Sakura started leaving the table, left the restaurant and head her way to work.

Little did Sakura know, that a figure hidden in alley within the shadows watched her leave the restaurant, heading her way to work, _**"Everything's according to plan,"**_ she thought to herself and disappeared through the dark alley.

**Home…**

Sakura got back from work as she saw… the package on her doorstep,** _"That must be it,"_** she thought as she walked up towards the package, picked it up and carried it inside her home. She placed the package in the living room as she sat on her couch in front of it,** _"So Uya told me there are two electric devices and a spray in there,"_** she thought. **_"And a little something she got from the mall," _Inner Sakura said, _"Well let's get a hold of them just in case Sasuke comes tonight,"_** she thought as she begin to open the package.

She saw the two electric devices, one for the cage and a brace for Sasuke, with a key and instruction along with it. Then there's a black spray said, 'Tranquilizing spray', to knock Sasuke out once he inhaled it, and then… she spotted a white box underneath the weapons. It was the thing that Uya got for her from the mall, so she pulled out and removed the weapons, and pull out the white box. _**"Now what did Uya got for me from the mall?"**_ she thought as she slowly removed the top, and she saw…

"Oh… you have got to be kidding me," she said as she's a little unsatisfied, unexpected, and surprised at the same time as she saw what Uya got for her from the mall for tonight.

**Night…**

Sakura stare at her mirror as she now wearing a strapped red dress, with a little sparkle around her torso all the way down to her legs, as it stopped above the knees. She also did her hair, put on a bit of make-up and some perfume on, for she's about to have a date with a demon tonight. She hasn't been this nervous since her first date... with her boyfriend,

_**"Well…this is it,"**_ she thought,

**_"I just hope he's not onto us,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

_**"Let's just hope for the better that he doesn't find out so he won't kill us."**_

_**Ding-Dong!**_

She gasped a little,** _"He's here!"_** she thought as she took her moment to calm herself down before she left her bedroom. She walked towards the front door, as her heart is beating, she was biting her lips as she stood in front of the door. She made a small gulp as she slowly look at her small hole, that it shows… no one standing at her front door, Sakura became a little confuse as she slowly opened her door. She looked around to see if anyone was there, but she saw no one, "Odd," she said then she slowly closed her door, she sighed for relief, _**"Perhaps… he forgotten all about me,"**_ she thought. Sakura felt safe for a moment… until…

"Hello my dear cherry blossom," she heard his voice as it came from behind, she became paralyzed as she felt him breathing behind her neck. "Aren't you looking lavishing tonight," Sasuke said to her as she didn't made a sudden move, until… Sasuke showed her a red rose, that made her blushed a little, "Seems like you've did what I asked you to do when I send you those roses the other day," he said as he had his fingers trail down her back. "Uh… yeah, I was… able to find a perfect dress for… o-our special… night," Sakura said, as she felt a little disgusted after saying those words, Sasuke just smirk as he gave her the rose, "Hn…well I certainly can't wait for our special night together…" he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cause I already made plans for the both of us… alone…" he plant a kiss behind her neck, "In bed," he whispered. Sakura eyes became widen as she's was about to panic,

**_"Oh shit!"_ **she thought then she immediately turned to him, "Um…actually, I was wondering if…w-we have dinner first, to, you know… settle down," she said with a small innocent, yet fake, smile. Sasuke let go of his smirk as she walked away from him, heading towards the kitchen, then he followed her. He saw Sakura mixing something in the bowl, "I'm not sure what kind of meal you like, but I'm sure once you taste this you might like it," Sakura said. Sasuke stood behind her with his smirk again, "I already did… and you **taste** divine," he whispered in her ear, Sakura blushed a bit as he's seducing her, so she turned to him again with another small, fake smile. "Well a-actually… I meant this salad," she said as she showed him a bowl of mixed salad, he let go of his smirk again as he looked at the salad. "Surely, a demon, such as yourself, eats these kinds than just eating much meat…**_'or sucking blood',_"** she said and thought, "Does it have any tomatoes in it?" he asked, "Uh…no," she answered, "I don't eat those kinds," he said. "Oh," she said then she put away the bowl, and… she gasped a little when she felt Sasuke's arm around her waist again, "I don't feel hungry right now… but I do feel **thirsty**," he said with a smirk on his face once again, as his lips are close behind her neck. "Eep!" Sakura whispered quietly as she felt him breathing on her neck again, "I'm in a mood for something… **red**," he whispered as he was about to revealed his sharp fangs and he was targeting her neck. Until… Sakura quickly turned to him as she revealed a bottle of wine and a wine glass, "Then how about some red wine!" she said as Sasuke let go of his smirk once again. "I was thinking that we could settle down for some… red wine instead, in the living room," she said as she pour some red wine, Sasuke is becoming a bit annoyed after being interrupted, "This is not what I have in mind," he murmured. Then they heard…

_**Ring!**_

The phone rang, "Oh… I should get that," Sakura said as she handed him the wine glass filled with red wine. Then she quickly left Sasuke in the kitchen, Sasuke watched her leave to answer the phone,

"Hello," Sakura said on the phone,

_"Hello Ms. Haruno…"_ the voice said, Sakura hesitate as she recognized that voice again,

"Uya…!" she whispered.

_"Is he there?"_ Uya asked, Sakura slowly turned to the kitchen as she saw Sasuke taking some sip of red wine, she didn't say anything as he looked at her, _"Don't let him get suspicious," _Uya said to her. Then Sakura said, "Oh hi… Ino, I didn't expect a call from you," Sasuke just looked at her as he took another sip of red wine. _"Alright then, now listen very carefully,"_ Uya said as Sakura watched Sasuke leave the kitchen and entered the living room,_ "There is something I've been meaning to warn you about,"_ Uya said. "I'm doing fine, how are you?" Sakura said still keeping a down low from Sasuke, as he's now sitting on her couch, _"Listen very carefully, you must make sure Uchiha doesn't see the 'Tranquilizing spray', once he sees it, it'll blow the whole plan,"_ Uya explained._ **"The 'Tranquilizing spray', I almost forgot about that,"**_ she thought, **_"Then where is it?"_ Inner Sakura asked,**_ **"Well, the last thing I remember was when I busy was getting myself ready that I placed it on the nightstand in the…"** _she gasped a little then she slowly turned to the living room where Sasuke is. As he's busy drinking some red wine, she spotted the 'Tranquilizing spray' on the nightstand… right… next… to… him, _**"Oh shit!"**_ she thought, **_"Once he sees it, he'll kill us!"_ Inner Sakura yelled.** Then Sasuke turned to Sakura as he looks a little impatient, Sakura made a small laugh, "That's good to hear Ino, I'm sure that you and Shikamaru will do just fi…** _'Beep'_**… Hold on Ino, there's someone on the other line," Sakura said then she pressed the button to the other line.

"Hello," she said,

_"Hey Forehead!"_ Ino said in a cheerful tone in the phone, Sakura shrugged a bit and twitches her left eyebrow, "Ino…?!" she whispered,

_**"This is among a bad time for Ino-pig to call us," Inner Sakura yelled.**_

_"I've been trying to call you lately, I wanted to tell you that Shikamaru and I started dating now, and I was hoping that you wanted to come over to my place to celebrate,"_ Ino said,

"… Uh…" Sakura couldn't speak as Sasuke is looking right at her with his left eyebrow rising up.

_"Sakura, are you there?"_ Ino asked, Sakura is close to panicking as Sasuke kept staring at her, her heart is racing as if she don't know what to do, until…

"Uh… sorry, wrong number," Sakura said then she hanged up the phone,** _"Sorry Ino,"_** she thought.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked, "Oh just some… salesman," Sakura lied and gave him a fake smile, Sasuke's still feels a bit impatient. "So, uh… where were we…? Ah yes, the red wine, I see that you're enjoying it," Sakura said as she entered the living room, "It's okay, just not exactly my **taste**," he said. Sakura is focusing on get the Tranquilizing spray,** _"I just have to make sure he doesn't see it,"_** she thought, "However…" she led her eyes to Sasuke, as he made another smirk on his face, "I'm kind of in a mood for something fun… something to keep me occupied," he said as he's looking around the living room. Just as he was about to turned to the side, where the 'Tranquilizing spray' is, Sakura quickly placed her hand on his cheek, so his face is looking at hers, "Then how about some board-games, so it'll keep us both occupied," she said. Sasuke was no longer smirking, "No," he said as he removed her hand away from his cheek, he was about to get up until, "But wait!" Sakura said as she got his attention.

"Uh… I was hoping that… w-we might… get to know each other first," she said to him, Sasuke didn't say anything as he gave her a small glare, "As far as I can already tell that you don't seem much of a very open up kind of guy, and I completely understand that. Though, I couldn't help but think…" Sasuke looked at her, "That I couldn't possibly just spend a special night with some complete stranger, surely a demon, such as yourself, shouldn't hurt just to tell a little bit about himself," Sakura explained. She sat right next to him as she placed her hand on his cheek again, "So if it's not much to ask… would you mind telling me about yourself?" she said as she gave him a small, real smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything as they both glance at each other, he sighed a bit and slowly removed her hand away from his cheek again, "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, "I wouldn't mind knowing the Uchiha clan of yours, to know if you have any relatives, such as brothers or sisters maybe," Sakura said. Sasuke became silent for moment, then he said, "I had some relatives, a mother, father, brother, aunts, uncles, and cousins," he said. "I had a mother and father too… a long time ago, actually," Sakura said then she looked at the 'Tranquilizing spray' for a moment as it's still right next to Sasuke, "I was a child then, I was shy, sensitive, and sometimes bright when I was with my friends. So… what were you like as a child? Besides being a demon and everything," she said. "I was young and a bit foolish, I didn't show much care in a world and I was busy trying to impress my father," Sasuke answered, "Interesting… are all your family's demons like you?" she asked as slowly try to stretch her arm, behind his back, to reach the spray. Sasuke became silent for a moment, then he said, "… Just on my father's side of the family, my mother is just human, like you," he turned to her.

That what caught both of them by surprise, that when Sakura try to reach for the spray, her cheeks blushes as she discovered her face is a few inches close to his, Sasuke noticed her face is close to his as he asked her, "What are you doing?" Sakura blinked a few times as she slowly pulled her face away from his, "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to, I was just—Mnh!" she was interrupted when Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes were widen as she pulled herself away from the kiss, she blushed even more, "S-Sasuke, I…" she was speechless as he placed his hand on her cheek, "Sh… now I don't feel like talking…" he had on his smirk once more, seducing her, as they glance at each other's eyes. "All I ask for is to spend one night with you… just you and me," he whispered to her as if he mean it, Sakura glance at his handsome face, staring at his onyx eyes, her mind felt drift away from his words as she slowly placed her hand on his cheek. "I wanted to make it special, something that we'll never forget, and don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered as his face is close to her again. Sakura's heart is racing after what he just said, **_"Th… that's the same words he said in my dreams,"_** she thought deeply as if her body and soul has been lift among her. Then Sasuke closed their gap as their lips touched again, Sakura responded as he pulled her closer to him, they kissed in much passion as Sakura felt her soul been taken over by his passion.

As they're kissing, Sasuke kissed down from her lips to her neck, since he likes kissing her neck, to make Sakura moan a bit as she held him tighter. Just as she slowly opened her eyes as she spotted the spray in front of her, she remembered that she has to get it before Sasuke sees it. Fortunately, he's busy kissing down her neck, Sakura slowly reached towards the spray and then… she grasped and blushed again as she now felt Sasuke pulled down her strap while kissing her right shoulder. She bit her lips a little as it felt so good the way he's kissing her, but she has to keep her focus on getting the spray, and by that time… she finally got it, now she has to place it somewhere else so Sasuke won't see it. So she slowly pulled herself away from him, Sasuke is no longer kissing her shoulder, "Sasuke… I have to do something real quick," she said as she's getting off of the couch. Sasuke didn't let go of her, "Don't go yet, we're just getting started," he said then pulled her to another kiss, she responded for a moment then she pulled away again. "It won't take long, I-I need to get something in my room," she said as she hid the spray behind her back, "I'll be right back," she said then… she gave him a quick peck on the lips and left him in the living room.

**Bedroom…**

Sakura quickly got into her room, while holding the 'Tranquilizing spray', at she's at her dresser, pull out one of her draws and placed the spray in it. _**"Okay, now that's been taken care of, I have to figure a way to capture Sasuke without him forming his demon side,"**_ she thought,** _"We definitely don't want that to happen,"_ Inner Sakura said.** Just when Sakura turned around, "Eh!" she hesitated as she found Sasuke standing at the door, looking straight at her, "You sure have a nice place," he said with a smirk on his face. "Thanks… I'm glad you liked it," Sakura said then she notice Sasuke walked inside her room, "I certainly like this room of yours, it seems big enough… for the two of us," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Uh, Sasuke, why are you…?" Sakura stuttered as she saw him walking over to her, as he kept his eyes onto her, "Let me get things straight to you, Sakura…" he said as he stood right in front of her. "I didn't came down here to have dinner, drink wine, play board games, or get to know each other…" he had his hands on her waist as he pulled her body against his, "All I want… is just you," he whispered with a small smile, seducing her again. Sakura stare at his handsome face as she's under a trance while looking at his onyx eyes again, she slowly breathe in and out, she slowly touched the corner of his lips with her fingers their lips are close to each other. "I… don't know what to say," she whispered, Sasuke is closing in, "Don't say anything… not a word," he whispered back and then… their lips touched again as both of them responded.

Sakura responded much passion through their kiss, she back up bit while leading Sasuke in front of her. She felt her legs touched the edge of her bed as she slowly sat down, but didn't let go of the kiss, Sasuke slowly leaning towards her as he's getting on the bed. As Sakura slowly laid down and Sasuke is on top of her, they both didn't let go of their passionate kiss, though they broke a few moments of it for air. Sakura slowly crawled to the center of her bed, as Sasuke followed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as they taste each other's tongue to tongue. Sasuke broke out of it for air, and then he started kissing down her lips to her neck again, Sakura had her eyes shut as she held him tighter, moaning as he's kissing down her neck, wanting more.

Sasuke tasted and licked her skin, kissing down to her chest, he can hear her panting as he stopped kissing her, and he has his hands led down through her curved body to her legs. So he led himself down to her legs as he opened and lift her legs, and started kissing the left leg, causing Sakura to bite her lips again as it feels so good, that she doesn't want him to stop. Until… she grasped as she suddenly felt… claws as they're going under her dress, and also felt a tip of… fangs and the tongus trailing down on her leg.** _"What the!"_** she thought as she quivers a bit, tighten her sheets, then she slowly led her eyes towards Sasuke as he stopped kissing her leg, she can hear him chuckle evilly. As he slowly looked at her, her green eyes became widen as it shows fear once she saw… his yellow and black demon eyes, grayish pale skin, his long, wild blue hair, and his white fangs revealed and targeting her leg. Sakura couldn't hold back her fear once she saw his demonic face as she…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

**To be continued…**

**Sorry if I kept you all waiting for this chapter and putting, as you say, a cliffy in the middle of it. I was check on the other stories and I see that some people like this story better than the other three. I guess I already told you that, so I hope you like this chapter and please review to me about. That is… if you all want me to continue this story while I'll try to update the other three stories. Besides that, review to me while I try to update the other chapter. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I see and read that you all like the last chapter I updated, and excited about what happen next. Well, I was able to update this chapter to continue the part I left off, so enjoy.**

**SayaTheShuki****; Thanks for your review, and sorry I have to stop at the last chapter.**

**GhostXNinja****; Thanks for reviewing.**

**AmberStallion; OKAY-OKAY-OKAY!**

**Namine-sama****; Sorry about that.**

**SandCoffinLuvr****; I'm glad you liked it.**

**Blood Point; Uh… okay then, thanks.**

**nArUtO1rOcKsTaR****; Glad you like it.**

**Tonight is the night when Sakura has a date with the Uchiha demon, though she received some equipment from Uya and keeping it natural so Sasuke won't get suspicious on her. If he finds out the demon-hunters contacting her, he'll might kill her, or eat her, or both at the same time. However, Sakura is drawn to him, as he's seducing her, that she couldn't help but give in to him, let him take over. But little did she know, she almost forgot that he's a demon… and he's about to…**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed after seeing Sasuke's demon side, and he's about to bite her leg! She quickly kicked to the face, and made him fell off the bed. She quickly got off the bed and head towards the dresser to get the spray… until,

Sasuke grabbed her ankle that made her fall to the floor. She turned to him, as he's now angry, "You really shouldn't have done that," Sasuke said in his anger tone, then he started pulling her towards him. Until Sakura quickly grabbed one of her high-heeled shoes, and hit him at the face, the heel hit his eye… "AH!" he screamed in pain, and Sakura was about to pull her ankle away from his grasp. She got up and ran to the dresser, as she pulls out her draw to get the spray, Sasuke got up and charge her, but Sakura was able to pull out the spray and… she spray it at Sasuke before he attacked her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed at the spray got into his eyes, he was backing away as it stings, Sakura saw him as he was covering and wiping his eyes, _**"Why isn't he unconscious…? I thought the Tranquilizing spray supposed to knock him out,"**_ she thought. Then she looked at the spray as she found out… "Pepper spray!?" she said as she realized she got the wrong spray, that's why Sasuke's eyes were burning but not knocked out. "Why you!" Sasuke said as he's about to charge her again, though his eyes are teary and still burning, Sakura quickly ran out of the room and shut the door in front of Sasuke. Sakura looked the door and lean against it, as Sasuke started banging on it…

**_Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

Sasuke kept banging on the door hard as Sakura kept hold of the door, trying to keep him in the room, but…

**_PUNCH!_**

"AAHHH!" Sakura screamed, when Sasuke just punched a hole through the door beside her, she quickly got away from it as she ran through the living room, "Where is it? Where is it?" she said as she's searching for the Tranquilizing spray. Though Sasuke stopped banging on the door, so he…

**_KICK! (BAM!)_**

Sasuke kicked and broke the door down, then he ran out of the room, Sakura heard him coming as she quickly hid herself behind one of the furniture. When Sasuke appeared in the living room, he doesn't see Sakura there, "I know you're in here," he said as he started walking through the living room. Sakura became silent as she can hear Sasuke walking in the living room, she couldn't help but quiver as she's now a prey to a predator. As Sasuke walk by, he started sniffing, trying to smell out her scent **(and by scent, I mean blood)**,Sakura slowly and quietly crawl out of her hiding and hid herself under the table without Sasuke seeing her. After she hid under the table, something caught her eye…

_**"The Tranquilizing spray,"**_ she thought as she found the real 'Tranquilizing spray' as it's under the couch. **_"Well what are you waiting for, let's get it,"_ Inner Sakura said,** she was about to reach for the spray, until… she gasped quietly when she hear foot-steps. She covered her mouth as she spotted his foot in the open, Sasuke looked around the living room as he continue smelling out her scent, **_"She's here,"_** he thought as he can smell a bit of her scent. Sakura kept quiet as she watched his feet walk by, then they stopped beside the table, her eyes were widened, as she feared he might already found her. Sasuke smelt her scent as he's getting closer, then looked down at the table, "Hn…" he said as he slowly crouch down to check under the table, Sakura saw him as he's about to look under the table to find her. Then suddenly…

**_Ding-Dong!_**

Sasuke stopped himself when he heard the doorbell, then he heard someone knocking and said, "Ms. Haruno," a voice of an old woman. _**"Oh no! Mrs. Kwon,"**_ Sakura thought, then she saw Sasuke slowly getting back up as he slowly turned to where he heard the sound of the knock again, "For some reason… I'm kind of in a mood for an evening **snack** right about now," he said. Sakura's eyes were widen after what she just heard, **_"He's going after Mrs. Kwon_!" Inner Sakura yelled, _"We have to stop him,"_ **she thought as she saw walking away and heading towards the front door. She quickly turned back to the 'Tranquilizing spray,' she reached back to it and… **_"Got it!"_** she thought, then she quietly crawled out from under the table. She got up as she quietly walked towards the front door, to follow Sasuke without him knowing, just when she reach to the front door…

_"Ms. Haruno, are there?"_ Sakura heard Mrs. Kwon's voice again, except she doesn't see Sasuke there, **_"Where did he go?"_** she thought. Sasuke is nowhere in sight, and Mrs. Kwon was knocking on the door again, Sakura walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Mrs. Kwon, hello, what brings you here this evening?" Sakura said, as she has a fake smile and act as if nothings wrong,

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Haruno, but I somehow heard you screamed and heard some commotion in your house, are you alright? Is there any trouble? Did something happen?" Mrs. Kwon asked, as she's worried. _**"Dammit, she heard me screamed when Sasuke almost bit me,"**_ she thought,

"Oh… no, nothing at all," she lied.

"Are… you sure? Because you seem a little tense, as if you've seen something scary," Mrs. Kwon stated. **_"She's seeing right through us!"_** **Inner Sakura said, _"Not to worry, I got it covered,"_** she thought,

"Oh that, w-well, the thing is, I… rented a scary movie and watching it in my bedroom," she lied.

"Oh… what is it about?" Mrs. Kwon asked,

"I-It's about… a working man, who was… being seduced by a woman who turned out to be… a vampire! Though he thought, she was… a prostitute, but somehow… h-he was about to be eaten by her… or she try to suck his… blood," Sakura lied.

"Oh my… then…" Mrs. Kwon noticed the red dress she's wearing, "Why are you wearing a red dress? Are you going somewhere, maybe on a date with someone?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Uh… no, not really… I just got this dress from… a friend, I'm just wearing it to see if it fits, is it too much?" she asked.

"Oh no-no deary, it looks lovely on you, although, I could've sworn I heard you screamed in terror and, for some reason, I heard someone else screamed… but in a very monstrous way," Mrs. Kwon said as Sakura became silent as she's talking about Sasuke. "Are you sure that you're alone and everything's alright?" she asked, "Oh yes… everything is fine, sorry for the noise… again," Sakura said as she made the same fake smile. "Well… if you say so Ms. Haruno, sorry again for disturbing you," Mrs. Kwon said as she started leaving her porch, "It's okay Mrs. Kwon, you don't need to apologize," Sakura said as she watched her leave, "Goodnight," she said and waved to her, "Goodnight," Mrs. Kwon said and did the same. Then she finally left.

Sakura slowly dropped her little act after Mrs. Kwon left, now she has to go back into her house to face that Uchiha demon again. But now, that she has the real 'Tranquilizing spray', she'll get him this time, that is if he get her first.

So she slowly went back inside her house as she looked around her as she hid the spray, she still doesn't see Sasuke anywhere. "Where did he disappeared to?" she whispered, "Why don't you turn around and find out," she gasped when she heard his voice… as it's coming from behind. She quickly turned and…

Her emerald eyes meet his crimson demonic eyes…

He's standing upside down on the ceiling…

Both face an inch close to each other…

He has a smirk on his face as she felt frost up a bit…

And…

"Boo!" he said,

"AH!" she screamed as she back up, but tripped and landed on her behind. Sasuke got off the ceiling and landed on the floor on both feet and hand, and he kept his eyes on Sakura as she was about to turn and get back up. But Sasuke grabbed her ankle again and pulled her towards him, Sakura tried to get away from him, but she felt his hand grabbed her leg, from under her dress, as she was pulled to him. Then Sasuke turned her over to him as he's on top of her, Sakura was struggling a bit but Sasuke straighten her as he pinned her to the floor,

"I don't know what game you're playing, but you really shouldn't have done something like that, because that little spray of yours really pissed me off, and burned my eyes" Sasuke said as looked at her innocent face, Sakura didn't say anything as she stare at his demon form. "But after that little display of yours, I was able to figure out what you're up to," he said, "Eh!" Sakura's eyes were widen, **_"Has he already found out about me helping Uya and the demon-hunters?"_ **she thought, as Sasuke somehow knew about her helping the demon-hunters. Until… Sasuke slowly turned his demon form into his human form,

"You're just not ready to 'do it' with me because neither of us are wearing any protection," he said, Sakura was surprised for a moment, "W…What's that?" she asked. "I know that you're a doctor, working full-time during the weekdays, along with weekends, and deep within your thoughts, you're afraid of lose your virginity," Sasuke explain. Sakura blushed, "B-But… how did you know that…?" she stuttered, "The taste of your blood, the smell of your scent, your reaction from earlier… and when I do this…" he slow led his hand under her dress… between her legs… and…

Sakura gasped when she felt two fingers touching her womb, **(but still wearing her underwear) **"It's written all over you face, you're just not ready for it, it's completely obvious," Sasuke said as Sakura became silent again. Then, "Uh, yeah… that's it," she said as she now glance at his handsome face, after Sasuke pulled his hand out from under her dress, "It's okay if you're not ready for it… but at least…" his lips is a few inch close to hers, "I can have you all to myself," he said as he's back on seducing her again. Sakura felt drawn to him again as their lips were about to touch… until…

**_Ring!_**

They both heard the phone rang again, "I-I should get that," Sakura said try to get up, but Sasuke beat her to it, "I got it," he said as he walked up to the phone. "No wait…" Sakura tried to stop him, but already answered it,

"Hello," he said,

_"WHY YOU HANG UP ON ME FOREHEAD?"_ Ino yelled on the other line. Sasuke crooked his eye-brows after Ino yelled at his ear, then he asked, "Who is this I'm speaking?" _"…Who am I?! Who is this I'm speaking?"_ Ino asked him, as he became silent. Not because he didn't bother answering her question, but he never forget that voice of her's. He slowly turned to Sakura, with a small glare, Sakura felt a little tense while he's looking at her like that. At that moment, he hand over the phone to her, "…It's for you," he said, Sakura didn't say anything as he gave her the phone, his eyes is still contact to hers as she started talking on the phone.

"Hello," she said,

_"Sakura, why you hang up on me, and who's at your house?"_ Ino asked,

"Um… Ino, now is not a good time, I'm kind of in the middle of…" Sakura tried to explain as she walked passed Sasuke and stood next to the table, but Ino interrupted her. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A GOOD TIME?! It's not so much ask to talk with my best friend about what's going on in my life. I mean really…"_ as Ino continue talking in the other line, Sakura can sense Sasuke giving her a glare behind her back, it's whether he's impatient or suspicious. Then Sakura interrupted Ino, "Ino, tell me about it later," she whispered, _"Why are you whispering? Is everything okay?"_ Ino asked, "Everything is fine, just… I gotta go now… bye," Sakura said then she finally hang up the phone.

There was silence between her and Sasuke, as Sasuke folded his arms while glaring at her, at the back that is. "… Wasn't that the same salesman who dialed the wrong number... because it sounded like that blonde female friend of yours back from the club last week," Sasuke said to her as she hasn't moved a muscle. "…It's… uh…" Sakura is having trouble answering his question, "And if your friend is the one you hanged up on, then who were you talking to that called earlier?" he asked as he's now suspicious! **_"Oh shit,"_** she thought,** _"Now he's really onto us,"_ Inner Sakura said as she's freaking out,** "I-it's no one important," she answered trying not to lose her cool. "…Are you hiding something from me?" his eyes changed into crimson red with three black spiral marks on them, "Because if you are, I have you know that there are some things I hate… and one of them is when someone lies to me, so out with it, who called you?" he asked in an angry, demonic tone. _**"Think Sakura, think,"**_ she thought as she's figuring a way of not blowing her cover… then it came to her, "Okay…" she said, Sasuke became silent. "The one who called was… my boyfriend," she lied, Sasuke raised his left eyebrow after what she said, "W-well he's my ex-boyfriend actually," she said. "Then why did he called you, since he's your ex, did something happen between you two?" he asked, "I… don't wanna talk about it," Sakura answered.

"Hn…" Sasuke said, then thought for a moment… and, "Maybe I should give him a call," he said as he reached for the phone, "No! Wait!" Sakura said as she stopped him, "Now why…" Sasuke was about to ask until he spotted something under the telephone, some red paper. He quickly pulled it out, Sakura gasped, **_"Oh no!"_** she thought as Sasuke just found… the red envelope from the demon-hunters!!!

Sakura started backing away as he saw him crinkled the red envelope with his hands, "You son of a bitch," he said as he growl then his pale skin turned gray, his claws grew sharps, his blue wild hair grew long, and he turned his head towards her. "You're helping **them** aren't you?!" he said in an anger tone, Sakura couldn't speak as felt her heart racing with fear and she's backing away from him, "I should've known it was too good to be true!" he said as he dropped the crinkled envelope. Then…

**_Ring!_**

The telephone ranged at a very bad time, so then…

**_Smash!_**

Sasuke smashed her phone, along with her answering machine, with his hammer-fist, which made Sakura shriek in terror and tried to make a run for it. Until… Sasuke grabbed her arm, and carelessly threw her against the wall very hard, which hurts Sakura's back and made some of her picture frames fall off; and dropped the 'Tranquilizing spray'! Then she saw Sasuke coming at her with his claws, targeting her head, she quickly got out of the way…

**_Bam!_**

Sasuke made a hole on the wall when he thrust his right claws, Sakura was about to get the spray… until Sasuke grabbed her by the ankle again, made her trip and try to drag her in. Sakura grabbed hold of the edge of wall, trying, as hard as she can, not to let him take her. Then luckily, she spotted the wine bottle they had earlier, that Sasuke must have placed it on the floor at the living-room, she was able to reach for it…

"You're dead!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled her in, but little did he expect, when Sakura turned to him and…

**_Wham! (Break!)_**

She hit him with the wine bottle at side of his head, as it breaks the wine splattered all over his face, "Aah!" Sasuke screamed as some of wine got in his eyes. Because of that, Sakura slipped her ankle away from his grasped and went after the spray. Sasuke was busy trying to get rid of the wine in his eyes, then he heard, "Hey Sasuke…" he turned to Sakura, as she's holding the spray right at him, "Consider this date… over!" she said as she finally spray the 'Tranquilizing spray' at him. The was much smoke in the spray, as it sprayed are at Sasuke, he inhaled some of it as he started coughing, not just because of the fume of the spray but he can't get the smell out of his nose. While he's coughing, he started feeling dizzy, and light-head, he fell on his knees as he try to get that smell out of his nose but it's no use, then he try to get back up but some parts of his body suddenly became numb that he lean against the wall. Also, he slowly changed back into his human form, as he started to limp to the exit, trying to fight off the smell and escape. But he didn't come close to the exit when he heard foot steps and someone blocking his way…

He lifted his head to Sakura, as she stood among him, yet a bit blurry as he looked at her since he's still dizzy, and noticed her hand gripping over a frying pan. He was coughing a bit while glaring at her, 'cough' 'cough-cough' 'cough', "Y-you…youuu… YOU BI-" he didn't finish his sentence when…

**_Wham!!!_**

Sakura hit him with the frying pan, which completely knocked him out. Sakura was catching her breath while staring at his unconscious body… she did it, she captured the Uchiha demon and was never bitten, she's going to live! However, even after she captured him, now she has to keep him locked up in the cage down in her basement for a few days once the demon-hunters get him. She's been through rough dates in her time, but this hell of the night sure beats them all.

**Few hours later, close to morning…**

"Urgh…ah…" Sasuke grunt as he's slowly revived consciousness, he can breathe clearly, though his head hurts from being hit by that frying pan. Then he noticed he's in a complete different room, of course he can tell he's in a basement. Nevertheless, he noticed bars all around him, he's laying on a full-sized bed, and he felt something wrapped around his right ankle. He slowly sat up as he discovered himself being in a large cage, in a basement, of course there's a chair next to the bed, and discovered some silver brace around his ankle, "What the hell…?!" he said.

"I see that you're awake," he heard a voice as he turned and saw… Sakura as she came down stairs, wearing her bed robe and her hair down. "I never knew that demons would be that vulnerable with that 'Tranquilizing spray', I mean I know that stuff knocks you out but the way you took it, it looks as if you were choking and…" she continues until he interrupted her. "Why don't you save yourself some time and shut that big trash of yours you called mouth," he said as he's more pissed off than ever. Sakura didn't stutter as she watched him get off the bed,

"How could you possibly get involve with **them**, you don't know who you're dealing with," he said to her straight,

"Well it's not like I have I choice now do I… and, after all, I can't just stand by and watch more people lives taken away from the life's of you. You're a monster from a completely different world and you feed yourself by killing innocent people from village to village; not all of them deserve to die you know," she said to him.

"Hn… well of course I have to kill you humans to feed myself in order to survive, it's part of 'Survival of the Fittest' after all," he said,

"But isn't sucking human blood what vampires do?" Sakura asked,

"Hell no, those blood-sucking leeches stole that from us… but that doesn't go with the subject of how you're helping those hunters," he said as he's back to her question.

"If you must know, they saw me with you back in the alley near the night club last week, then I received an anonymous message from Uya from the DH4, and she sent me some devices and equipments for me to capture you. For instant, that brace around your ankle is an 'Automatic Electronic brace', so in case you try to escape, it'll automatically shock you within a thousand bolts," she explained to him. "You're bluffing," Sasuke said with disbelief, Sakura didn't say anything as she crooked her eyes, then she pulled up her sleeve that stopped her wrist, revealing a watch she's wearing, but it's very much as a watch when she pressed the small silver button. Then…

**_ZZZAAAAAPPPPPPP!!!!!_**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sasuke screamed as the electricity shocked him all around him; since the brace is part of the bars around him, the static electricity from the bars will electrocute any animal, let alone a demon, everywhere at once. After Sasuke was electrocuted, he fell on one knee and crouched, as the pain of the static slowly went away,

"That was just the minimum of 250 bolts, the maximum is 1000 bolts which will surely kill you in an instant," Sakura explained while watching him. Sasuke was silent for a moment once the pain went away, then he said, "… So that's how it is…" now Sakura became silent, "Locked me up in a cage… and shock me with this brace on me… like some FREAK'IN ANIMAL!?!" he yelled as he glared at her with his red eyes. Sakura didn't say anything as she saw him got up right in front of the bars, as he clenched both hands on two bars, looking straight at her, "You can't keep me in here forever, I will get out of here," he said. "I won't let you escape, I'll make sure you stay in there once Uya and the hunters come get you," Sakura said, "You don't know who you're dealing with," Sasuke said, "Like you're the one to talk, I already had enough to deal with in my life and the last thing I wanted is to come across a demon, who turned out to be the serial killer murdering innocent people in the village," she said as she's upset and stressed out. "Not all people are innocent, but what would you know, you're just some weak human who needs a better life," Sasuke said, now Sakura is glaring at him, "Well if I'm so weak, how come I'm not the one in the cage?" she said, Sasuke didn't answer as he became angry as her tighten the bars, "You're gonna regret this… I will get out of here… and I will come after you," he threatened her. Sakura said no word as she slowly backing away, turned her back on him, and climbing back upstairs, Sasuke watched her leave the basement, he loosen the bars but still has his eyes red, "You have no idea what **they've** done to me," he said as he stood alone in the cage.

**To be continued…**

**I thought I never finish this, I would've made it longer but I'm sure you guys are hoping for the other updates, like the first story for instant. I'm working on updating it, of course that'll take me awhile since I have school work and everything. I hope you all enjoyed this essay, and please review. Thanks, Babykat out!**

**P.S.- I updated the second story not too long ago, just to let you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, I seen and read your reviews that you all liked the last chapter I updated, and excited about what happen next. Well, I was able to update this chapter to continue the part I left off, again, so enjoy, again.**

**Immortalfantasylover; Glad you liked it.**

**Hikari-letal-blood; Thanks, keep reading to find out, and I'm not sure Itachi would be in this story.**

**PrInCesS2902; I get the feeling you might find this story very interesting, but in a seduction kind of way.**

******SukiSayaHarukoSpike -.-**; I'm glad my story interested you.

**.CriMsonxLadY.; I'm glad to hear.**

**Sakura-sama1436; I'm glad you liked it.**

**xXArtObbsesiveXx; I'm glad you liked it, and enjoy this update.**

**Cerise La Mort; Thank you very much.**

**The good news is, Sakura had captured Sasuke just as she planned… sort of, after Ino called in a bad time and Sasuke found out she's helping the demon-hunters. The bad news is, Sakura have to keep Sasuke locked in the caged in her basement for Uya and the DH4 to come get him for a few days. Of course, Sasuke threatened her that once he gets out, he'll come after her, nevertheless, she…**

**Hospital…**

It was a rough day at work, healing ten patients, delivering five babies, and three surgeries on the Anbu Black Ops who came from an S-Rank mission with severe injuries. After healing three more patients, she's in her office filling out papers and files of medical records and paper works. She was able to finish the last file then sat on her chair to rest, being exhausted at work and no breaks whatsoever. Even at work, she's still worry about how to deal with the demon in her basement, **_"I just need to relax, and not let that demon get in my head all day,"_** she thought to herself. Then… someone barged into her office by surprise, as it was none other than Ino, as she's a bit upset and worried from what happened last night, "Sakura, what happened to you last night? First you hanged up on me after I told you a good news about me and Shikamaru, then some guy answered the phone and you won't tell me who it was, and you whispered to me through the phone as if you're in big trouble or something. What gives?" she said. **_"I had the feeling she'll might asked us that,"_** **Inner Sakura said**, "It's nothing for you to worry about Ino, everything's fine," she said. "If everything is fine, then why wouldn't you tell who was at your house last night?" Ino asked, Sakura sighed, "I really don't wanna talk about it, I just healed three patients and I haven't had a break all day. So could we just…" she said until they heard someone at the door. They both turned to the door and saw one of the nurses, "Ms. Haruno, sorry again for intruding, but Lady Hokage wishes to see you," she said. **_"Talk about good timing," _Inner Sakura said, **"Very well then," she said as she got off the chair, she turned to Ino, "We'll discuss this another time," she said as she left her in the office alone, on her way to see the Hokage, "Sakura," Ino said as she's still worried about her.

**Hokage's office…**

"My Lady, the Cloud country requested some medical-nins for their specialties, there's a bug going around and nearly half of the villagers are already quarantined from it's disease," the Jounin said,

"I see, I'll send some medical-nins as soon as possible," Tsunade said, the Jounin bowed to her, "Thank you Lady Hokage," he said.

"You may go," she said, then the Jounin left her office, just as he left, Sakura came in, "You wished to see me Lady Hokage?" she said.

"Ah, yes Sakura, glad you came by," Tsunade said as she got off her chair, "I was informed that the procedures will take place in the hospital and you're helping out for the trainees," she said, Sakura nearly gasped, **_"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about the procedures,"_** she thought. "Uh… yes I had, but…" Tsunade looked at her as she listens to what she was about to say, "Something came up that… I may not help out for the procedure," she said.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked,

"… An… old friend… is coming over this weekend," Sakura lied,

"If it's that freckled-face, red-head girl from the Grass village, I have you know that the Karukun Restaurant had just finished their construction work yesterday, due to her last visit last year," Tsunade stated.

"I recalled," Sakura said,

**_"I still don't get how she could burn down an entire restaurant in one small cigarette,"_ Inner Sakura said.**

**_"I blame that waiter, I saw the way she looked at him,"_** she thought,

"Plus in all due respect Sakura, I don't mind you taking a few days off. I've seen you worked recently, and hardly had one day off; I don't want my star pupil overwork herself," Tsunade said as she's concerned. Sakura didn't say anything for moment, until she said, "I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to worry, I'll be okay," then smiled at her.

"…If you say so," Tsunade said, then return to her paper works, "You may leave," she said, Sakura did as she said and left her office.

By the time she left the building, she sighed, **_"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade,"_** she thought, as she hope of what she's doing is for the best, no matter how much she made her friends worry. She then returned back to work.

**Home…**

She had a tough day at work, besides the patients, Ino was upset about last night and she has to cancel her volunteer work for the procedure. As much as she wanted to just lie down and rest… she has to check on the Uchiha demon in her basement. Of course, she figured that since Sasuke's in a cage, she should at least take care of him and feed him while waiting for the demon-hunters to pick him up.

**Basement…**

Sasuke sat alone on the corner of the bed, in his demon form, hidden within the shadows, all quiet filled with contempt and how much he loath being caged like an animal. He was like that for a while, until he heard someone coming downstairs, which made him led his crimson eyes towards her. Sakura stood in front of the cage, while holding a bowl of salad, "I figured you might be hungry, so I made you some salad… with tomatoes this time," she said, but Sasuke didn't say anything but glare at her. Sakura did her best on ignoring his demonic glare of his, "I see you're still mad about what happened last night, with the date being ruined, you finding out I'm helping the hunters, and being locked up in a cage with an electronic brace on your ankle," she said. Sasuke still glaring at her, saying nothing, "Of course," she said then she opened the caged, Sasuke watched her as she enters.

Just when she's placing the salad bowl on the small table… in a blink of an eye… she was quickly pinned against the bars with Sasuke's demonic hand squeezing her left hand, and the other gripping over her neck as her feet is not touching the ground. Their eyes contacted with her emerald eyes and his crimson red eyes, "Don't get yourself comfortable having me in this freakin' cage, I'm not some freak of nature who can be locked up forever," his said to her as she stare at his demonic face, "You maybe right, or wrong; and believe it or not, I don't like this as much as you do, but it doesn't mean that I'll let you go just like that," Sakura said. "You are one annoying bitch, you know that?" he said, Sakura glared at him, "Well if I'm so annoying… then why didn't you kill me in the first place?" she asked. There was silent between them… then Sasuke let go of her and stepped away from her,

"I don't answer to you… just leave your crap and get out of my sight," he said then he walked away from her and sat on the bed, being pissed, Sakura wanted to say something to him but it won't help at all, since he doesn't give a damn about her whatsoever. So she left him some food and left him in the cage… alone… yet again.

**Night time…**

After Sakura ate dinner and took a shower, she went to bed in her night gown and slumber, calmly, peacefully, and relaxed as if everything's is put to place; at least, that's what she expected. Little did she know, Sasuke is still awake in her basement, as he's in his demon form again, sitting at the corner of the bed like before, except his eyes were closed, as he's focusing on his power.

"Hn…" he said as he slowly felt connected to her mind as she sleeps, which cause Sakura to quiver as if she's having a nightmare. Except she heard…

_"Sakura-chan…"_ his voice in her head, as she slowly started moving her body from left to right, or front, _"Sakura-chan…"_ she heard his voice again as she started to moan a bit. _"What's the matter Sakura-chan…? Don't you want me to be there…?"_ words coming through his lips, making that evil smirk on his face as he sense her mind taking over her body. _"Don't you want me to hold your beautiful body…"_ she clenching her pillow, _"As I touch your long lovely hair…"_ she bit her lower lip and her eye-brows twitching, _"And kiss your soft skin until I reach down… to touch those soft… sweet… lips?"_ now blushing, as her cheeks turned pink, a bit of sweat on her forehead, and her heart is racing nonstop. She was panting and her body won't stop shaking, and then…

**_Dream…_**

She found herself sitting in front of a white silk-sheeted bed alone, still in her night gown, but not in her room, as she saw lit-up candles around her, and noticed rose petals spread all over the bed. Sakura was speechless after seeing the arrangement, and then…

**_"You like?"_**she heard his voice again, when she turned to him, she saw him walking out of the shadows towards her, in his human form, and shirtless, **_"I think it's a perfect place for you and I to be alone… together,"_** he said. Sakura was blushing as Sasuke walking up to her, staring at her, she doesn't know whether to freak out about being in a room alone with a half naked man, or the fact he's coming on to her as he was about to reach over her hair. She quickly pulled away from him as crawled on the bed backwards away from him, then he started crawling on the bed towards her. Sakura wanted to keep crawling away from him, but one of her hand slipped on some rose petals and she collapsed on the bed. Then Sasuke grabbed hold of both her hands, as he's on top of her, and she's trapped, _"**There's nothing to be afraid of…"**_ she looked up to him, staring at his onyxed eyes. **_"Just relax, and let me do all the work,"_** he said, Sakura opened her mouth to finally speak but, **_"Shh…"_** he shushed her as his lips touched hers. Sakure blushed even more when she felt his soft, yet cold, lips on hers.

He didn't pressed them as he moved away from her lips and kissed her cheeked, Sakura flinched when he pecked her cheek, she noticed his face moving away as his lips went down from her cheek to her neck, and started kissing it. She had her eyes shut and bit her lower lip again as she felt him kissing her neck again. He slowly trailed down her neck to her chest, as right hand moved away from her hand and slithered it's way to her legs. Sakura started moaning as she felt his hand touching smoothly on her leg, from hip down to under her knee, she also grip her left hand onto his. When he slowly pulled his hand away from her leg up to her middle, she gasped while moaning as she felt his hand slithered under her night gown, touching her stomach.

She kept on moaning as he kiss and touch her body…

**Reality…**

In reality, she was tossing and turning, tightening both sheets and pillows, and moaning while blushing. _"You know you want me… I can tell from the look on your face, and the sound of your sweet moan for me…"_ she heard his voice, as Sasuke made an evil smile on his face. "Ah… hah… uh…" Sakura murmured as her mind is being controlled by Sasuke.

_"If you want me… just say yes,"_ he said,

"…Y-yes," Sakura whispered,

_"Yes,"_ he repeated,

"Yes,"

_"Yes,"_

"Yes," she said as a yearning from hearing his voice.

_"All you need to do for me is to let me out,"_ he said, then Sakura opened her eyes, as she's in a trance.

**Few minutes later, basement…**

Sasuke turned to the door as he sensed her coming downstairs, he got her right where he want her. He saw her opened the door, as she appeared in her night gown and holding the key to the cage and the brace. When she walked and stood in front of the cage, Sasuke got up from his spot and started walking over to her, as he got out of the shadows and to the light, he formed back to his human form and he stood in front of Sakura, despite the bars between them. They faced each other, as Sakura felt the need to hold him, yet she slowly stuck her hand out, between the bars, and place it on his cheek. Sasuke lean against the bars as he touched and held her hand, on his cheek, they gazed at each other's eyes as neither of them said a word. Sasuke slowly took her hand where his mouth is, and licked the scar on her palm and kissed it, Sakura blushed when she felt his lips pressed against her hand.

Sasuke looked at her as he trailed down her palm through her wrist, where he can smell her blood flowing through her veins. He slowly revealed his fangs, as he's thirst for blood, but little did he expect, when Sakura was in his trance, something unexpected occurred to her when she heard…

**Flashback…**

**_"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…"_**

**Flashback over…**

That flashback snapped Sakura back into reality, and out of Sasuke's trance. She gasped as she quickly pulled her hand away from Sasuke before he almost bit her wrist. She was shocked that she's in the basement… almost got bitten… and was this close of letting him go. "You bastard," she said while glaring at him, Sasuke didn't respond but was disappointed that he lose control of her. She turned away from him, taking the key, along with her pride, and went back upstairs, leaving Sasuke alone again,

"Hn…" he said, **_"That is one tough bitch… I like that,"_** he thought with a smirk on his face, as he slowly took interest.

**Bedroom…**

Sakura laid back on her bed, still thinking about what just happened, she was under Sasuke's trance as he used her to free him and almost bit her. Until that flashback popped into her head, and snapped her out of Sasuke's trance, but she'll never forget… 'his' words.

**Somewhere away from the village, a hidden headquarter…**

Three men and a woman are at the meeting with their leader, "So she was able to purse and captured that Uchiha demon?"

"Yes my Lord," the woman answered,

"Excellent, within a few days we'll purse with plan and have a hold of Sasuke and his powers," the leader said and chuckled evilly. One of the men turned to the woman and asked,

"How long do you think pinky can handle having Uchiha at her place?"

"It depends how long we can get everything set, but I'm sure she can handle him," she answered, **_"That is, if she doesn't fall for any one of his tricks,"_** she thought.

**Morning…**

Three people, two men and a woman, walking through the road, heading towards the front gate, and two Jounins saw them arrive,

"It's them," one of them said,

"I'll inform the Hokage," the other said as he left his post.

"It's nice seeing you guys again, welcome back," the Jounin said to the three people with a smile,

"It wasn't long since we last came here," the woman said,

"Yeah, you don't have to welcome us," the older man said. As the younger man, with his arms crossed, remain silent as he has his mind on something… or someone, a certain pink-haired someone.

**Home, in the basement…**

Sasuke was lying in bed, nothing much to do, since he's in a cage an all, he sit up and looked around the basement, some garnering tools, storage boxes, and old books in a small shelf. What only caught his attention was the small book shelf, since he's in a mood for reading, so he slowly reached for one of them, but was no use. So he grabbed one of the garner tools, you used a short shovel… but with no use, then used a short rake… but with no use either. Then he used a long rake to extend, as it's close to reach one book, but… when the rake grabbed hold of a book… the entire shelf broke, and all the books fell on the floor.

"Shit," he said as he didn't mean to break it, then he looked down at the piled books on the floor, he notice some of them are very dusty and old. Until he spotted… a red album in the pile, he knows when there's an album, there's pictures, so he used the rake again and pulled it out of the pile and near the cage. He got it, as he opened it and looked at some old photos of Sakura and her friends, some of her childhood, teen years, and young adulthood (today). Sasuke sat back on the bed, as he went through every page on her album, until he stopped where he saw pictures of Sakura and her friends at the beach.

He was looking at Sakura in her swimsuit, pretty much a red bikini, as she's having fun at the beach with her friends. Sasuke crooked his eyebrows as he ran his fingers on one of the pictures, then his demonic eyes appear, as he focus his power on the photos…

**Upstairs…**

Sakura was taking a shower before getting ready for work, she's still upset about what happened last night, **_"Who did that bastard think he is messing with my mind like that. Honestly, I find it very rude and inconsiderate for people like him to just…"_** she thought until…

She gasped…

**Flashback…**

**_Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and everybody she knew are at the beach, it was summer time, and they're having a time of their life. Having fun, played games, made some laughs, and watched over the ocean at sunrise and sunset._**

**_They even took pictures of their moments,_**

**_"Smile," Iruka said as he's holding the camera, the whole group smiled as he took the picture._**

**_"Say cheese, my youthful companions," Gai said as he's holding the camera, the guys said 'cheese' and smiled as he took the photo._**

**_"Work it, work it, work it, ooh yeah!" Jiraya said as he's holding the camera and talking multi of pictures girls, of some he knows and some he don't know._**

**_"Pervy-sage!" Naruto yelled as he whacked him on the head, and took the camera from him, Sakura and her friends laughed after that._**

**_"Okay Forehead, it's your turn," Ino said,_**

**_"Uh, no thinks," Sakura said._**

**_"Ah come on Sakura-chan just one photo for the memory book," Naruto said, then the rest started begging and pleading to Sakura, which cause her to laugh, then said, "Okay-okay, I'll take it," she said, then looked for a spot to take it with. Then she said,_**

**_"How about here?" she said as she stood next to a pole,_**

**_"Well don't just stand next to it, do something around it," Tenten said. So Sakura thought of an idea, as she grabbed and spun around the pole, and made a pose._**

**_"That's more like it," Tenten said with a smile, as Naruto had the camera ready,_**

**_"Smile," he said, as she smiled and got her photo taken in a flash…_**

**Flashback over…**

Sakura's eyes were widen as her hands was quivering, her head was spinning and almost slipped on the floor,

**_"What the heck was that?!"_ Inner Sakura said,**

**_"I don't know, but I felt some strange intensity lurking through my mind,"_** she thought.

**_"You don't think…?" _Inner Sakura asked,**

**_"Oh… he's gonna get it," _**she thought as she knows who's the cause of it. So she grabbed her bath robe, got out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

**Basement…**

Sasuke took out a photo of Sakura around the pole, the one Naruto took, as he glance at it, seeing how happy she was. Then he folded it and put it in his pocket for safe keeping, then… he sensed her coming as he quickly hid the album under the mattress and put back the shovel and the two rakes where he got them. By the time he hear her coming downstairs, he laid back on the bed like before, pretending he did nothing.

Sakura came downstairs in her bathrobe, and holding a filled up cup for some reason, she's more upset than last night, she stood in front of the cage,

"What the hell was that about?!" she yelled,

"What's what?" Sasuke asked as he sat up again.

"Don't act like you don't know what, you were messing with my head again," she said angrily,

"Somebody's cranky this morning," Sasuke said,

"And who's fault is that?" Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, then said,

"Look, I honestly didn't do anything to you, and even if I did…" he looked at her from bottom to top as he noticed she got out of the shower, Sakura noticed the way he looks at her, "I would've seen you without your robe on," he said with a smirk on his face. Sakura blushed and became angrier, "You're a perv!" she said,

"Hey, you're the one who came down here with no clothes on," he said as he got off the bed again.

"Well that's because I can't have my 'me' time with you lurking through my mind," she said,

"Well I'm telling you I did not," he said. Sakura was about to say something until she spotted her broken shelf and her books piled on the floor,

"What happened here?" she asked him thinking he's the cause of this mess,

"That shelf of yours broke on it's own and dropped all those books, I didn't even touch it," he lied. Then Sakura placed her filled up cup on a small table, and started picking up her books,

**_"That's odd… I thought I left my album down here?"_** she thought as she noticed her red album is missing. Sasuke just stood quiet as he notice she's looking for her album he took,

"Look I don't have time to deal with you right now, I need to get ready for work," Sakura said as she placed all her books on the wooden shelf.

"You work too much," he said leaning against the bars,

"Like I never heard that before, and I have you know that I have to cancel my volunteer work because of yo… Ah!" she cried after she accidently got a splinter on her middle finger, since the wooden shelf is a bit spiky around it,

"Dammit!" she said as it hurts, and the splinter is deep within her skin.

"Let me take a look at that," Sasuke said,

"What for?" she asked,

"So I can get it out," he answered,

"How would I know you're not gonna bite me?" she asked,

"Just let me look," he said. Then Sakura looked at him for a moment, then she walked up and showed him the splinter, he took her hand and pulled it between the bars. He looked at the splinter, "Hn…" he said as he saw how deep the splinter is, so… he put his mouth on her finger, to suck out the splinter. Sakura can feel his teeth trying to get the splinter out, yet she glanced at his handsome face while sucking her finger, which cause her to blush again,

**_"He seemed so innocent,"_** she thought, then Sasuke's eyes led towards her as she's looking at him, she nearly stuttered and quickly looked away, still blushing.

**_"Hn…"_** he thought, Sakura nearly cringed as she felt the splinter being pulled out, and by that time… Sasuke stopped sucking her finger, and spat out the splinter,

"There we go now," he said then kissed her fingers. "Eh," she responded, as her middle finger is all better now, "That's how my mom did it whenever I get splinters," he said while still holding her hand. Sakura noticed it too, as she slowly pulled her hand away from his, avoiding eye contact,

"Thanks," she said then she started walking away and about to go back upstairs, until…

"Hn, no problem... and to think that a professional medical-nin can heal people, but couldn't even pull out a small splinter," he said taunting her, and that ruined the good moment. Which caused her to stop where she's at… a vein popped on her forehead… and anger flow right back up,

**_"Oh no he did not just go there,"_ Inner Sakura said,**

"Tsk… how pathetic," Sasuke said,

**_"Oh yes he did,"_** she thought, as she grabbed the filled up cup. Then…

**_Splash!_**

She just splash some liquid on Sasuke's face, lucky Sasuke had his eyes and mouth close when she splash liquid on his face, he opened his eyes,

"What… was that?" he asked.

"It's a little something I made for that stunt you pulled last night," she answered with a smirk, Sasuke tasted the liquid as it's not water, "Garlic juice, you splashed me with garlic juice?" he asked, "With a pinch green pepper and a dash of paprika," she said. "If you're still think that I'm one of those 'vampires', you are sadly mistaken," he said as he glare at her, "Well due to the fact that you put me in a trance, and almost bit me to suck out my blood, what difference does it make?" she said.

"So you stay in your cage like a good demon, and don't even think about doing anymore tricks while I'm gone, and if you so much pulled another stunt on me like that again, I'll see to it that you're never getting out," she said while glaring at him. Then she finally went back upstairs, leaving Sasuke alone again, Sasuke shook his head and said, "She couldn't be any more wrong," he tasted the juice again, "And she added way too much paprika," he said before he used a rag to wipe the juice off his face.

**Bedroom…**

Sakura went through her closet and drawers, and pulled out something to wear to work, she was getting herself ready until she hesitated, while looking at her finger… where Sasuke got the splinter out. She even remembered his handsome face while he was sucking on her finger, and kissed her fingers. She blushed again after that moment back there, but she also remembered him taunting her afterwards,

**_"Hmph… he maybe cute, but he's still a monster and a bastard all together,"_** **Inner Sakura said,**

**_"You got that right," _**she thought, while still blushing for some reason, and went back getting ready for work.

**To be continued…**

**Hope you all enjoyed the little spice I added on this update. Please, please, please review and I updated 'Emotionless' not too long ago (to those who like my third story). Okay, later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I see and read that you all liked the last chapter I updated, and excited about what happen next. Well, I was able to update this chapter to continue the part I left off, so enjoy.**

**im****; I'm glad you found me. ^_^**

**leahuk****; Alright-alright, here it is, enjoy.**

**XxEmo BitchXx****; Okay!**

**Immortalfantasylover****; I have, glad you liked it.**

**kikyo9333****; Thanks. ^_^**

**GhostAlly****; Yes I have, glad you liked it.**

**Things have gotten interesting between Uchiha and Haruno, even though they got into each other's nerves. Sakura is taking care of him, while waiting for Uya and the hunters to get him. Sasuke almost had her under his control when he put her in a trance, he was almost home free until a flashback interfered. She was mad at him for that, as she confronted him that he'll never get out as long as she's here. Yet, there was a strange vibe between them, but they ignored it since they hate each other… or are they really? Besides that, three people came to the village, all the way from…**

**Hospital…**

Like any other day, Sakura is filling out some papers after she healed five patients today, then she heard someone at the door,

"Hey Forehead," Ino said,

"Hello Ino," Sakura said, still filling out the papers.

"Listen, I want to apologize for yesterday, I shouldn't have snapped at you… so I wanted to make it up for it."

"What you have in mind?" Sakura asked,

"Let's say… after work, we'll go to our favorite restaurant, my treat,"

"I'm not sure Ino, I already have things to do at home, and…"

"Ah come on Forehead, I can hardly remembered the last time we hangout. Surely one treat won't hurt," she said, Sakura didn't say anything as she does need something to clear her mind.

**Restaurant…**

It's been half an hour since they've been here, as Ino kept talking about her relationship life, while Sakura just stare at her sweet strawberry creamed cake,

"And so Shikamaru took me to a nice park, and…" Ino talked, but noticed Sakura's mind is somewhere else,

"Is something bothering you? You haven't touched your cake," she said,

"I'm not really into sweets right now," Sakura said.

"Is something the matter? Because I also heard you cancelled your volunteer work of the procedure,"

"Something… came up, so I have to cancel it,**_ 'To look after Uchiha so Uya will come get him'_**," she said and thought.

"Right… well, besides that, have you receive or heard anything from your 'secret admirer'?" Ino asked as she changed the subject,

"About that… it didn't work out," Sakura said,

"You know who it is?"

"Y-yeah, it turned out to be… a practical joke, I mean who else would possibly admire me?" she said, though she's quivers a bit. Ino looked at her as Sakura took her coffee, "I'm going to get a refill," she said,

"But it's rarely half empty," Ino stated,

"It'll be real quick," Sakura said, as she got off the chair and about to leave, until suddenly…

**_Bump!_**

She accidentally bumped into someone and split her coffee on him, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" she frost, as she stare at the man in front of her; inch taller than her, has reddish-brown short hair, sky-blue eyes, and the mark on his upper-left corner on his forehead, that symbolized 'love', and carrying a gourd on his back.

"Gaara…kun," she whispered the name of her ex-boyfriend,

"Nice," he said sarcastically,

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Ino blurted out by surprise,

"I was about to order coffee…" he looks at his shirt with the coffee now stained on it, "Now I changed my mind," he said. Sakura couldn't move a muscle or said a word, as she gazed at her ex-boyfriend; he's more handsome than she remembered.

"I mean, what are you doing back in the village?" Ino asked, as she's not so satisfied to see the man who broke her best-friend's heart, yet he has the nerve to show up.

"The council meeting has been post-pone and relocated here; it's only temporary for my siblings and I will be sticking around for a few weeks," Gaara explained. Then he looked at his pink-haired ex,

"It's been a month since I last came here, yet it's still the same with hardly any changes whatsoever," he said. Sakura is still speechless, and can't keep her eyes off his; they bring so many memories and history over the years.

When they were kids, they first met in the sandbox at the park, and became friends; in their teens, Sakura developed a crush on him, though he hardly felt the same for her. After Sakura graduate from her Academy, she was able to convince him to go out with her. A few years during her medical training, Gaara took her on a romantic date at the beach, where they shared their first passionate kiss; as they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. They celebrate each holiday, even on Sakura's promotion of becoming a medical-nin, together, and with their friends, she was the happiest girl in the world. Until that day… when they were about to celebrate their one year anniversary… he ended their relationship; which shocked and crushed her deeply. Then the next day he left the village back to his home village, Suna, without saying goodbye, leaving her heartbroken and never saw him again… until now.

"Hey Gaara, what's taking you so long," they turn and saw… Kankuro, and Temari.

"You guys are here too?" Ino said,

"Nice seeing you too," Temari said, at that moment… Sakura's eyes are hidden under her bangs as she quickly walked passed her ex, and between his brother and sister, without eye-contact, towards the exit,

"Sakura," Ino called out for her, but already left the café,

"You just have to show up now," Ino said to Gaara before she took her stuff and left the café.

"What's their problem?" Kankuro said,

"Oh shut it Kankuro," Temari said,

Gaara didn't say anything by the time he saw his ex left with rarely a word.

**Home…**

Sakura managed to return home, after meeting her ex-boyfriend back at the café, she went into her room and shut the door behind her. After what just happened, she's not sure whether to be happy to see him again, mad that he broke her heart, or sad that he doesn't miss her at all.

**_"Why did this happen to me?"_** she thought, as tears are appearing and flowing in her eyes getting ready to cry, then she quickly ran up to her closet, she opened it and started moving some of her things out of her closet and out of the way, search for something she kept over last month. When she moved all her shoe boxes, she found what she's looking for, she wipe away her tears, **_"Just the one I need to calm down,"_** she thought as she reach over…

**Nightttime, at the basement…**

Sasuke was lying in bed, looking through the photos in her album,

He quickly hid the album as he heard Sakura coming downstairs, and… laughing? He saw Sakura as she's walking all wobbly, and giggly…

"And to think… he ate a bug on a dare," she said and laughed,

"What the…" Sasuke said as he can't believe what he's seeing.

"I even remember the time… when we broke into Lady Tsunade's office to make out 'giggled'… then Lady Tsunade walked in and saw us 'cracking up'… we got in so much trouble," Sakura said and laughed while holding… a bottle.

"You're drunk," Sasuke stated,

"I wouldn't say drunk on the count of drinking some wine I saved for my ex-boyfriend, Gaara-kun, for our… 1 year anniversary. Hn… I so happened to bump into him at the café today," she laughed and blushed, Sasuke stared at her for moment, then decided to test her out,

"Sakura… if you're not too drunk, I want you to spell the alphabets backwards," Sasuke said.

"Z-Y-X-W-V-U-T-S-R-Q-P-O-N-M-L-K-J-I-H-G-F-E-D-C-B-A," Sakura said less than 5 seconds, Sasuke crooked his eye brows while looking at her, "I maybe loopy, but I'm not a dimwit," she said a laughed and collapsed on the bed.

"You're more annoying than before," Sasuke said after he rolled his eyes,

"Sasuke-kun," he heard her as it brought his attention,

"What are you waiting for?" she said in a seductive tone, as she sat up looking at him, and the lace on her night gown slid down her shoulder. Sasuke raised his left eye brow,

"You're not serious," he said.

"I'm dead serious, I know you want me," she said as she moved up infront of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Not necessarily," he said,

"I'm sure this is," she said before she pressed her lips against his,

Sasuke didn't respond, as she collapsed on the bed again, and she took Sasuke down with her as he's on top of her, looking at her eyes he can tell she's sad inside, so he slowly let go of the kiss and away from her face.

"This isn't working," he said while looking down at her,

"Even though I wanted to, but this is not what I have in mind at all," he turned away from her,

"You're a wimp you know that," she started to complain.

"You have no idea what I've been through…" her vision began to became blurry, "The pain I faced…" her body slowly become numb, "The people I lost…" she suddenly became tired, "The man I lo… lo…" she fell unconscious.

Sasuke turned to her as he saw her passed out, **_"I thought she'll never shut up,"_** he thought as he's relief. Then he took the empty bottle from her hand and set it aside, moved her body in a comfortable position; placed her head on the pillow and slid the covers on her, he lie down next to her.

**_"If this bitch keeps this up, she'll wine-up all alone,"_** he thought while gazing at her, her beautiful face, her delicate skin, her smooth pink hair… he gently took her hand and brought it near his face, he smelled… her lovely blood.

Little did he know, Sakura fell into deep sleep, as she's having another dream, or in her case, her memories…

**_Dream…_**

**_In a beautiful night, on the balcony, Sakura's wear a lovely white dress, her hair is up in a pony-tail, and set up the table with plate, lighted candles, and dinner she made for her anniversary. She turned as she saw Gaara just appeared,_**

**_"Happy Anniversary Gaara-kun," Sakura cheered with a smile as she gave him a hug,_**

**_"Sakura-chan, we need to-"Gaara try to speak to her, but she interrupted him after she let go of the hug,_**

**_"I know you were busy at work but I was able have everything set here on our favorite spot,"_**

**_"Sakura," he said, but she cut him off again._**

**_"I took a few days off preparing for this, I've search through every store here and other villages to find…" she pull out a bottle from the ice box,_**

**_"Our wine, it took me almost a week but I was able to snag the last one," she smiled,_**

**_"Sakura," he said, but she kept ongoing._**

**_"You don't have to apologize for it because you're here now, and tonight is our special night together, so let's enjoy a lovely dinner under bright moon and stars, and make this a wonderful night to-" she said as she took his hand and try to take him to the table, then…_**

**_"Sakura," Gaara raised his voice a little, which silenced her for a moment._**

**_"Gaara-kun…" she said his name as his hand slid away from hers, there was complete silence between them, until…_**

**_"I've been doing some serious thinking, you've been put in a lot of effort at work, and I've been taking over my father's place at Suna, it's just that-" he said,_**

**_"You didn't have time to buy me a present, it's okay, I didn't get a chance to find a perfect gift neither, because I was busy with dinner, having this arrangement set, and-" she said until he interrupted her,_**

**_"I'm not talking about all this; I'm talking about us,"_**

**_"What do you mean?" she asked as her smile disappears._**

**_"This relationship, I don't see it working," he explains,_**

**_"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong our relationship; I mean, sure that I'm a professional medical-nin here, and you're a Hokage in the Sand village, but I don't see why it isn't…"_**

**_"It'll be best that we end this," he said it. Sakura eye's grew wide and felt stun by his words,_**

**_"E-end thi… Gaara… are you breaking up with me, on our first anniversary!" she said as hands started to quiver, Gaara didn't respond as he started backing away._**

**_"Gaara," she called out for him, but he slowly turned his body…_**

**_"I'm sorry…" he said before he turned away from her and left. After Sakura watched him left, she couldn't feel her legs as she tumbled down on the floor; and eyes over-flow with tears as they fell down through her cheeks. She led her head down, as her tears fell from her eyes… she couldn't move her body… her heart is breaking…_**

**_She cried in despair, as she clenched at her broken heart, for she had lost her first love._**

**_Dream over…_**

Sakura muttered after she remembers that time when Gaara broke her heart, Sasuke heard her as he noticed her tears falling from her eyes, he wiped them away with his thumb, then slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. At that moment… she stopped muttering, as she's being comfort; he may not know how long he'll be stuck in this cage, but for some reason, he's not the only prisoner trapped in a cage.

**Hidden Headquarters…**

There was construction work on a machine, workers modify the parts here and there, and settings are at their position. The 'DH4' watched them over windows, as they're near their leader's office.

"How long will it be finish?" the first man said,

"There are a lot of modifications we need to sort," the third said,

"Have you forgotten what Uchiha did to it the last time we captured him," the second said,

"Well excuse me for being forgetful," the first said.

"Speaking of Uchiha…" they all turned to the woman,

"How's pinky holding up our captive?" the second asked,

"I've been contacting her recently, and she seemed to have him tamed," she said,

"I doubt she'll keep him locked up," the first said,

"What are jabbering about?" she said,

"In case you've forgotten, Uchiha's a ladies-man, women fell for his charms and good looks all the time; in her case, she'll probably fall for him by the end of this week," the third explained.

"Quit speaking nonsense, I have you know that she's fully aware of any tricks he'll pull and won't be falling for any of them," she stated,

"Yeah, for how long?" the second said then he, the first and third laughed,

"Shut your traps," she yelled at them; hopefully, once the machine is finish they'll get Uchiha from Ms. Haruno, and go along with their plan.

**Morning…**

Sakura was snuggled the whole night, no longer drunk as she's relaxed, Sasuke opened his eyes as he sees her still sleeping in his arms,

"Hn…" he silently as he gazed at her again, he moved some strands of her hair off her face, then his eyes led down to her lips. He made a small smirk on his face, before he leaned in… and pressed them against his. A nice moment it was until… Sakura started to open her eyes, as she noticed his lips against hers, her eyes grew wide by surprise and then…

**Outside…**

Three kids, two boys and one girl, walking through the alley talking,

"You saw it," Moegi said,

"Yeah, there were a lot of screaming on each clip," Konohamaru said,

"You mean like this… Aaahhh!" Udon scream as an example,

"No, that's not it," Konohamaru said,

"How about this… AaaahhhhH!" Moegi screamed,

"Not even close," Konohamaru said.

"Perhaps this…" Udon is about to scream, but just opened his mouth…

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" that screamed came from Sakura, all the way from her basement, through her house, towards the alley; but that's not what they think,_

"That's the one," Konohamaru pointed at Udon after, he thought, the scream came from him.

**Basement…**

**_SLAP!_**

Sasuke fell off the bed after Sakura slapped him,

"YOU IMPLUSIVE, INCONSIDERATE, PERVERT!" she yelled at him, while Sasuke is on the floor, rubbing his reddish cheek where she slapped him.

"Morning to you too," he said, Sakura wiped her lips and checked herself; her clothes are still on, nothing ripped or wrinkled.

"What did you do to me?" she said with anger,

"I didn't do anything, you did it all to yourself," he said as he got back on his feet. "If you might not recall…" he picked up the empty bottle, "You got yourself drunk drinking this wine last night," he said while showing her the empty bottle of wine, "You could've at least saved some for me," he said, though Sakura is staring at the bottle,

**_"That's the wine from…"_** she thought, memory struck, as she recalled yesterday back at the café, where she bumped into her ex-boyfriend, Gaara. Then she ran back home, and drank a whole bottle of wine she saved for their anniversary, to ease her sorrow.

After that, she slowly bust in tears, Sasuke saw her as tearing overflow in her eyes, all sad and depressed at the same time, but can tell she's hurting inside. He watched her weep for a few moments, he sighed… then…

Sakura gasped, as she's being embraced in his arms,

"Okay, listen... I don't know what this 'Gaara' guy did nor do I want to know, but he's a total asshole," he said,

"You don't know that, you don't know anything about him," she said, trying to get away from him, but he's too strong to get out of his arms.

"True, and I rather not know; he's an asshole of getting rid of you," he stated then let go of the hug as they faced each other,

"I mean look at you, you're a professional doctor with a nice life, home, and close friends. You couldn't possibly let your ex get to you, for all I know, your life was better way before you met the guy. And if this is how he treats someone, like you, just for a go, he's the biggest asshole in my book," he clarified. Sakura didn't say anything as he continues,

"You don't need some asshole in your life, you deserve better than him," he said as he placed both his hand on both her cheeks, and wiped away her tears again.

"Any guy would do anything to keep you happy…" he tilt her head down, and kissed her large-forehead,

"I know I would," he said, Sakura's grew wide a bit and her cheeks became hot pink as after hearing his words; nobody ever said that to her before. There was silence between them at that moment, without a word from neither of them… until Sakura took a step back away from Sasuke and walked towards the exit of the cage; she let herself out and closed the cage shut. Before she goes back upstairs, she spoke,

"Should I get you something?" she asked him, Sasuke thought for a moment… then answered,

"Blood," Sakura turned to him,

"Excuse me," she said,

"I would like some blood; A, B, or AB+, if hardly, maybe O; however, you could…" he explained until she interrupted him.

"I will not bring my ex down here so you could drink his blood," she stated,

"I was gonna say you could bring me some packs of blood, since you have plenty of them back in the hospital," he clarified,

"Oh…" she said dumbfounded,

"… Do you want me to?" he asked,

"No!" she scolded.

"Okay-okay… do you have any enemies?" he asked as he stood infront of the cage,

"What?" she said as she's not sure what he means,

"Enemies; someone you hate, gets on your nerve, wished they were gone. You can tell me who it is, and I'll take care of them for you," he explained,

"Absolutely not," she stated.

"So you don't have any enemies?" he asked, Sakura didn't answer as she thought for a moment… then said,

"…W-well… there is just… one person, but I'm not gonna stoop that low of bringing her down here,"

"Her huh… what's her name?" he asked,

"Didn't you hear what I just said," she scolded again,

"Fine-fine, just be sure it's fresh and warm, I don't drink anything dead and cold," he said. Sakura's about to leave, until…

"And Sakura…" she turned to him again,

"Think about what I just said about that ex of yours," he said, Sakura stood silent, "And if you ever need any comfort, you can always come to me," he said with a smile, causing Sakura to blush again, and quickly went upstairs. Sasuke let go of his smile after she left.

**Upstairs…**

Sakura lean back against the door, panting as her hand start to shaken and the other is clenched on her chest, **_"Why do I feel like when I'm near him, my heart start racing through my chest,"_** she thought as she's still blushing…

**Basement…**

Sasuke sat on the bed and placed his hand on his left eye, while looking down on the floor,

**_"What the hell just happened? I should've killed her in her sleep…"_** he thought, and noticed his right hand is quivering, **_"And why can't I stop shaking,"_** he thought as he's very unpleased…

**Upstairs…**

Sakura slowly slid down and sat on the floor, still clenching her chest,

**_"He tried to kill us!"_**** Inner Sakura stated,**

**_"But he didn't,"_** she thought,

**_"He's a demon!"_**

**_"But also human,"_**

**_"We hate him!"_**

**_"And yet…"_** she didn't finish that sentenced as she now clenched at her hair, and moaned as she's upset…

**Basement…**

Sasuke clenched on the empty bottle, tighter and tighter, and…

**_Break!_**

He broke it with his hand, due to his demonic strength; he ignores the cuts on his hand as he's also upset,

**_"Damn it!"_** he thought…

**Together…**

**_"What's wrong with me?"_** they both thought at the same time, as they're not only upset, but confused at the same time. In some possibility… they seemed to hate each other a lot _less_.

**To be continued…**

**So sorry for the wait; you wouldn't believe what I've been through for the past few months. Which I chose not to tell you all because it's a long and complicated story; so I hope you all enjoy this update, and please review. I'll try working on the next chapter, after I updated my next chapter on my first story; since clearly, most readers have been waiting forever for it to update. Anyway, please review; thank you and good night.**


End file.
